His Treasure
by Dirty Chiban
Summary: What if Jim Hawkins and ariel fell in love?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey this is Dirty Chiban again, and I'm back with a new story. To put it simply, I was inspired by a video on youtube. I absolutely love Ariel and Jim Hawkins from treasure planet! So whoever thought of the couple is genius and I wanted to add to her work. I have no idea where this is going to go, so if anyone would like to help and give ideas just review and tell me! Alright here goes something! Enjoy. **

_**Prologue**_

_Love finds you when you least expect it…_

And Jim Hawkins was no different.

Stars dotted the night sky like tiny diamonds amidst a sea of onyx. Wisps of clouds misted about them, giving testament to the mysterious glory of the heavens. The air was cold enough to give chills, if one wasn't wearing some sort of outer garment, but it was the perfect temperature to spur one into movement if just to clear the itch.

Jim Hawkins needed no prodding. Currently, he and Delbert had embarked on a new adventure to see new worlds and explore them for any buried treasures. And this new world, it had him vastly intrigued so far. You see this planet actually had vast expanses of water. Back on Montressor, water was a precious commodity, and so the sight of so much of it in one place was truly a treasure that in itself.

But now, that was one of the last things on Jim's mind, as he continued to skim across the glassy reflection of the ocean's surface at phenomenal speeds. This was freedom. This had to be what it felt like to be free. The wind whipping at his face, and no one around for miles, the freedom to do whatever he wanted, this had to be bliss.

A minor change in his solar surfer's sail, a kick to the gas, and he was propelled skyward. Soaring so high, he could swear that the crescent moon and stars were merely only feet away. When he was self proclaimed high enough, a quick back step was ordered and his sail fell down against the board. It was time for some original moves in free falling. Closing his eyes, and wrapping his arms about himself, he began multiple series of twists and flips, anything the board would allow as he plummeted freely back down towards the ocean. And of course, at the last moment, he opened the sail, and cranked the gas, skimming the water's edge as he rode parallel to the ocean.

He had conquered the ocean of this world, and let out a cry of victory letting anyone within earshot know of his accomplishments. This little stunt of bravery was something he always performed in every new world, they visited. It was his personal way, of leaving his mark, or rather maybe it was the world leaving is mark on him, because of each new memory he would gain from that world. Whatever the consequence, it was exhilarating, and allowed him to unwind from the daily stresses of ship life.

Speaking of which, his little spurt of fun was about due to be up. Delbert would flip a lid, if he was gone too long. You'd think that after their first adventure to treasure planet, then he would learn to trust in his skills a little more. Yeah, that was a big nope. Parenthood only seemed to stress the poor dog out. Luckily, he had the mischievous morph to cover for him sometimes, so that he could get some time to himself.

Jim Hawkins found that even alone time and stunt-like thrills had begun to lose their spark though. Though each planet was different and was magnificent in its own unique way. There was still something missing. He just couldn't seem to find what it was that he was searching for despite all of the planets that he had visited. There just seemed to be a void, a longing for something…A sigh escaped his lips as he turned his solar surfer back towards the ship. Besides the ocean, this world didn't seem too much different than the others. Chances were that this world would be no different and he wouldn't be able to find that which his heart was longing for. If he only knew…

Staring up at the now, cloud covered sky, as he sat on one of the railings, he pondered how the sky could change from clear to overcast in such a short amount of time. Delbert was entranced, of course, muttering on and on about some nonsense. But that was Delbert, and Jim really had no interest in this planet's weather cycles, so he resigned himself to staring out over the vast horizon, little morph always hovering about him chirping away, while the crew went about with talking of legends and old wives tales while they relaxed.

Running his fingers through chestnut brown bangs, Jim released another sigh.

"I don't know what it is morph, but, it feels like I'm missing something. Like, I keep searching, but in truth I have absolutely no idea what it is. Know what I mean?" The poor little morph's huge eyes gave one big quizzical look before morphing its body into a bright pink question mark. A soft smile graced his lips.

"Guess not huh. But…I have a feeling I'm getting close. It's like I can feel it, like I'm skimming the surface. It's almost like I'm not supposed to find it, like, it will find me, no strike me…like…like…"

"Lightning!" Delbert's cry of terror was accompanied by a bright flash, and a loud crack, as the great surgical burst impacted with the ship. The electrical burst not only created a fire, that was consuming the sails like wildfire, but it caused a massive outage, that short-circuited the entire ship, which then began to sink.

Cries of, "We've got no power!" and "She's sinking!" created an atmosphere of panic for all of those gathered on the ship. The crew members worked in unison to ready all of the lifeboats, when Jim got an idea.

_The generators! We have to get them operational. I have to save the ship! _ In a burst of speed, Jim sprinted across the deck, and then downwards into the heart of the ship, morph wildly swirling about him. He would only have short minutes before the fires above deck would reach where he was. A mechanical genius he was. But due to the fact that the ship was now located on water, the ship could not hold a spark for the battery of the generator to spark. This ship was going to sink, and he had to get off of it…fast! But now as he raced back up on deck , he found himself surrounded by vicious fires that desperately wanted to lick at his skin.

In the distance, he could hear Delbert's frantic cries of his name from a lifeboat. Jim's heart was racing as the heat grew increasingly intense causing him to sweat. He needed to make a move and soon. If not, the smoke would cause him to pass out, and then the flames would surely eat him alive. Determined to run and jump off one of the railings, Jim prepared himself to run through the flames.

"One. Two. Three!" With that, he took off, but halfway through his sprint, one of the fires caused a massive explosion, causing Jim to be thrown overboard from the impact, rendering the teen unconscious allowing him to sink beneath the waves. Desperate cries rang through the night air for our beloved cabin boy, but alas he could not answer. All hope seemed to be lost, and that our favorite hero of a cabin boy would be lost to the dark abyss.

But unknown to everyone else, someone had been watching Jim Hawkins from afar….

**Yes, this is a Jim HawkinsxAriel fic! Keep in mind that Ariel hasn't met eric or anything and that this takes place right after treasure planet ends though Jim didn't get that haircut. I like his little ponytail! Please review and give me your reviews. **


	2. Chapter 2

_Meeting Him_

She had been watching him.

A chance occurrence. A once in a lifetime moment. A total accident. Destiny…

Down in the depths of the mysterious fathoms, a whimsical girl was trying to find adventure, with no help from her coward best friend of a fish. Sure, she considered herself daring, due to past endeavors, exploring shipwrecks, escaping from sharks as well as any other possible dangerous aquatic creature, and the occasional search for rare treasure.

Flounder knew Ariel was going to be the death of him, but really, this stunt she was pulling at the moment was really pushing the exaggeration to reality. It had been another long day of exploring, and they had just managed to escape to the safety of Ariel's secret grotto, without the nosy Sebastian finding out, when a large ominous shadow had moved over the ocean's surface creating an eclipse of a shadow over the grotto.

Ariel was instantly mesmerized. Flounder knew that doe eyed look as her pupils began to dilate. That look of wonder only meant one thing: trouble. Flounder's fins quivered at the sight of her rising from her infamous rock.

"Ariel…Ariel…what are you…I don't think we should be doing this. What if we get caught! You know you father…"

"Oh flounder stop being such a guppy. I'm just…going to go look…is all…" A convincing smile was given before biting her bottom lip in excitement and darting out of the grotto.

_Oh no…_ For once Ariel got something into her head, it would absolutely stay there until she had investigated to the fullest. But Ariel was his best friend, and so he would stick by her no matter what. Although, what with her swimming at break neck speed towards the surface, it was kind of hard to keep up with the spitfire; with such small fins it was a surprise that he wasn't left in her trail of bubbles.

Meanwhile…

_Just a few feet more! _ She chanted to herself. The surface was so close and she absolutely had to know what that shadow casting object was. To be honest, she had a pretty good idea as to what it was. In fact she had seen several of the like. They were called ships, and on these ships, there were the most fascinating things called "humans." These humans were a sight because although they possessed the same upper half as a mer, on the bottom half, they possessed two tails that could "walk." She had so many questions that she had wanted to ask them. Maybe she could see one tonight…

If she only knew….

Slowly breaking the surface in the rocky waters, the sea princess lifted her water heavy bangs out of her eyes, in a paused awed motion. Widened ceruleans stared on at the ship before her in amazement. It was the most amazing thing she had ever seen. True, she had seen ships before, but this one was vastly different. It was made out of a substances, of which the likes she had never seen.

She had to get closer. Dropping back under the waves, the redhead torpedoed straight toward the ship, in curious fascination. For a few moments, she simply swam along side of the ship as it lazily glided along. Music was playing, and she could hear the jolly conversations of what she thought were the humans on board. Her imagination and curiosity combined were simply murder. How could she ever hope to possibly resist such a temptation? She really didn't know, but it was ok because today was not the day for resisting indulgences.

Steeling her determination, she made her way around to the side of the ship where she spotted a ledge only a few feet below the deck. All she had to do was climb the little ridges that led up to it. Then she would have a perfect view of what was happening on deck. Hopefully, she had the upper body strength to pull this little feat off. No! she could and would do this! Nothing was going to stop her from discovering the wonders and mysteries of human kind.

Ok…so it was a lot harder than it looked. While in the water, her tail was her greatest asset, out of it she found herself incredibly handicapped. Her long tail was now dead weight which she had to deal with once she lifted herself completely from the water. Her muscles strained and screamed against her in protest. Her arms ached from having to carry all of her body weight, but still, she carried on, rung after rung, until she pulled herself up until she collapsed on the small perch she had found. A few deep breaths and she had soon forgotten the ordeal she had gone through in the wake of the excitement that was now overcoming her.

Pressing herself as close as she could to the ship, shyly she began to sit up as far as she could so that she could peer up through the space and on to the deck. Immediately, she shrank back. So that she was covered up to her eyes.

There before her was a human. A male human about her age. And truth be told…a very attractive human. She had never seen anything like him before. Her once surprise widened eyes, softened into a wistful, content gaze. Studying him was effortless, and she felt compelled to call to him.

But what on earth was he doing and what in all of the seven seas was that thing floating about him. Surely that could not be a human! In actual reality, he was mopping the deck, as was his nightly chore, and it was morph who accompanied him.

But really she could care less as to what he was doing. He was the most beautiful creature she had ever seen, and he had unknowingly cast her under his spell. Messy chestnut brown locks that fell into his eyes, blue eyes as deep as the ocean, and a build that attracted her like no merman had. He even wore this strange piece of jewelry that hung from his left ear. He was fascinating, and she felt like she could gaze at him forever, without the shadows of boredom ever creeping upon her. Half of her wanted to call out to him, just in the hopes that he would look at her, notice her, but the other half was cautious and reserved. He was a human after all. So she contented herself just to watching him…

Leaning against the mop, the human, stopped his odd little exercise and wiped his brow turning to the weird little floating blob.

"Well, I think we're pretty much finished, eh morph?" The handsome teen gave an amused soft grin towards the whimsical little being before laying the mop down. The delightful blob gave a few excited chirps, giving its consent.

Ariel backed away hurriedly when she heard the patter of his footsteps against the deck approaching the rail where she sat hidden on the other side. But fear paralyzed her, so she tried her best to pin her herself as close as she could to the side of the ship in hopes that he wouldn't see her. One more soft thud was heard dangerously close and Ariel was sure that he would be able to hear her heart pounding against her chest.

A wistful sigh was breathed directly above her, and so Ariel assumed he had not discovered her location. Pure adrenaline rushed through her veins at the thought of how close he was to her. She would be able to hear him speak…

"Beautiful, aren't they?"

His voice. It was soft, mature yet retaining a boyish quality. It was enchanting, and out of all of the voices in the sea, she thought his was the most charming. If only he would speak again. A small chirp was heard above her, followed by a slight chuckle.

"The stars, I can't help but look at them and wonder what's out there. I guess it's why I loved traveling so much. Each new place we visit is so unique and has so much to offer. It's just…I don't know what it is morph, but, it feels like I'm missing something. Like, I keep searching, but in truth, I have absolutely no idea what it is. Know what I mean?"

Ariel felt her breath hitch. It was like he had just spoken the innermost feelings of her heart. She had searched the oceans, uncovered its treasures, both natural and foreign, even began searching the surface in attempts, to quell that longing deep within her heart, and still she was left found lacking. How could he possibly know that she was missing that special something too, and for his part he sounded as though he had traveled to many places. If only she knew…So it could be reasonably assumed that whatever she was looking for wasn't on land either. But then, where was it?

"Guess not huh?" Oh, he was speaking again.

"But, I have a feeling I'm getting close. It's like I can feel it, like I'm skimming the surface. It's like I'm not supposed to find it, like, it will find me, no strike me…like…like…"

"Lightning!" A foreign voice broke the calm atmosphere just as a blinding flash and a booming crack literally impacted with the ship. The force was so great that it threw the unsuspecting mermaid flying into the air only to crash unceremoniously back into the dark waves. Quickly recovering in the water, Ariel wasted no time in shooting back up to the surface. _What was that…lightning…oh no! _ The beautiful mermaid princess was quite familiar with the subject. Lightning was a terribly dangerous thing that caused many a ship to sink. And by the looks of the bright lights coming from the surface, this ship seemed to be no different.

Popping through the surface, Ariel's eyes widened in horror. The entire ship had erupted into flames that leapt and seemed to consume everything. Frantically, she backed away from the ship in hopes that might be able to see what was happening on deck. To her dismay, she could only see shadows rushing about madly, as they tried to secure the life boats, and secure their survival. Where was that boy? She couldn't make out his figure among the many strangely foreign looking ones.

Her other senses were failing her as well. Her nose and lungs burned with the inhalation of excess smoke. She even had the putrid smell resting on her taste buds as well. The only sense that seemed to still function was her hearing, but even that wasn't giving her the results that she so desired. All she could hear were cries of frenzy. Minutes passed and still there was no sign of the boy. She began to get really worried when she spotted what she assumed was all of the lifeboats and yet he was absent. Where was he? Then she heard panicked cries of "Jim! Where are you?!"

_Jim? Was that his name? Was that the name of the breathtaking boy who had stolen her breath? _Regardless of what his name was, she had to find him. His very life could be in danger. But then again, what could she do? She wasn't exactly helpful on land. She would have to do her best to search for him from the water. Quickly, she dashed all about the boat dodging sinking debris in hopes that she would at least catch some sight of him. But, despite all of her abilities, and searching she could find no trace of him.

That meant…he was still on the ship.

At that very moment the whole ship quaked violently, and Ariel couldn't help but be tossed about the waves. No matter the struggle, she had to find him. She couldn't let him die. Ariel's eyes widened in horror as she saw the figure of the boy she was so enamored with sent flying through the air and crash helplessly into the tumultuous waters. Hastily, she dove underwater knowing that she would be able to reach him faster, where the wind and the waves could not deter her so much. Besides, most of the debris was still floating on the surface. However, she saw no sign of him. Her heart raced in clenched fear. Where was he! Why couldn't she find him! Rising to the surface once more, she frantically looked about her. Wait a minute, there, among the smashed pieces was Jim's unconscious body. But no, he was sinking! Desperately, she dove once more and torpedoed toward him as fast as her fins could take her. The one thing all merpeople knew about humans was that they could not survive under water for long periods of time. They required the surface's air.

Reaching him in record time, Ariel tried dragging him back up to the surface. It was a vain attempt. He was too heavy. His clothes were weighing him down. Quickly, she stripped him of his jacket, and tried again. Success! Without thought, she let the discarded article of clothing sink to the ocean's floor while she grabbed him by the shoulders and swam with him rapidly toward the surface.

Breaking the white capped waves she spared him a worried glance. He was unconscious. That was definitely not a good sign. Still, she couldn't give up. Being sure to keep his head above water, Ariel made the long slow journey to where she knew land was located. In all of the chaos, she had lost sight of the life boats that were accompanied with his ship. It was up to her to save him. Right now, she didn't even want to think about what would happen if Sebastian or worse yet her father knew of what she was doing right now. All contact with humans was strictly forbidden. But they weren't here, and she wouldn't let this boy die.

It was several hours later when dawn was about to break that Ariel had finally dragged Jim onto shore. He had remained unconscious the entire time, and so the mermaid princess was becoming very worried. She hadn't noticed how the death bringing waters had now calmed into the tranquil cerulean blue glass, and she didn't seem to mind that she had beached herself next to an unknown human, who could very well be dangerous. She didn't even seem to notice how unconsciously she had placed herself as close as she could to his sea worn body.

Meanwhile, flounder watched quietly in the surf. Despite, the impossible trouble they would get into if anyone found out about this, flounder couldn't bring himself to say anything negative to the downtrodden mermaid.

"Is he…dead?" She had no idea what to look for, but his continued lack of response was slowly breaking her heart. Tears sliding like tiny rivers down her face, Ariel collapsed on top of his chest softly weeping. Her attempts to save him had been all for naught.

But wait, a second later, his chest convulsed, causing salt water to be extracted from his lungs. And while he was not opening his eyes, his breathing had begun to even out. Hope sprung up in her in leaps and bounds.

"Oh please, please wake up," She whispered gently stroking his face, coaxing him back into the world of the living. Excitement built in her, as his heavy eyes began to flutter open groggily.

"Ugh…" A groan escaped his lips as his eyes adjusted to the light. But wait; there was something on his face. His hand reached to feel it, and he found it was surprisingly soft. And now that his vision was clearing…there was eyes, big bright blue eyes. It was…it was…a…a girl. His vision sharpened and he found himself gazing into the eyes of the most beautiful girl he had seen in the entire galaxy. Still, foggy, he enjoyed the feeling of her touch, and continued to stare on in wonder. A gentle smile graced his lips.

"Who…who are you?"

**Hey! It's me! Just a reminder this isn't a retelling of the little mermaid. It's a whole different kinda story. Oh yeah, please review! I would like at least five please. Your comments are always appreciated. Next time, they talk! I know I can't wait either lol! Till next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

_You…Don't Care? _

_**AN: I don't own anything, but please enjoy anyways!**_

Still, a bit groggy, Jim continued to look in wonder at the beautiful girl propped up above him.

"Who…who are you?" His voice sounded a bit hoarse even to him, and if he was a bit more aware he knew that scarlet would slowly be creeping upon his cheeks. Instantly, she froze. The human was awake…and he was talking to her. From his calm expression, she knew he had not discovered her identity. Nervously, she did what any girl would do in her situation…she fiddled with her hair. Tucking an invisible strand behind her ear, she bit her lip in attempt to stifle the silly grin that she was sure to erupt any second now.

"My name's Ariel…hi…" _Hi! What was that! He's going to think I'm a total catfish! _Her mental ramblings were the only thing keeping her from physically slapping her own forehead. But an unexpected thing happened. He smiled.

"Hi…the name's Jim." This time it was Ariel's turn to smile brightly, flashing her brilliant smile. The poor boy was instantly captivated by her ruby red lips, and crystal blues of her eyes. He had no idea how a fire of red was spreading across his cheeks. Well, that is until he heard a giggle escape her lips.

Startled out of his glazed over daze, Jim found himself flustered. In an attempt to save his dignity, he tried getting to his feet. But that led to quite the surprise. For when he stood, he saw the rest of her body. He stumbled back and fell on to his behind the sand cushioning him.

"You're…you're a….a mermaid…" he whispered in astonished amazement. Taking his wonder as what she thought was fear; she hastily began to back up trying her best to make it back to the surf. Jim saw this and instantly called after her as he tried to get up and reach her.

"Wait! Please don't go! I won't hurt you I promise! I don't care that you're a mermaid." She halted, the ripples of the surf crashing around her gently.

Looking over her shoulder, she gave him a scrutinizing look, but Jim was sure he could see the traces of hope reflecting in her eyes.

"You…don't care? It doesn't matter that I'm a mermaid, and that you're a human?" Jim's shoulders sagged in relief.

"Of course I don't. Trust me, I've seen a lot worse." Ariel immediately scowled, and Jim slapped his forehead at how awful he sounded even in his own ears.

"Wait! That's not what I meant. What I meant to say is that I have a lot of friends who aren't human, and it isn't often when I find one so beautiful," he said in a rush. However, seconds later, he realized what he implied and so his imitation of a tomato came back full force. But the little mermaid smiled.

Her cheeks were rosy, and yet she did not seem embarrassed in the least.

"You think…I'm…beautiful?" The intensity of her gaze compelled him to speak. Anxiously, he rubbed the back f his neck as he walked down the beach and sat a few feet away from her. He couldn't exactly sit in the surf. It wouldn't exactly be attractive if his pants were soaked. Speaking of attractive…

Jim couldn't help the scarlet that stained his cheeks as he stole a glance at his beautiful companion. And technically, the only form of clothing she possessed was a shell bra. Jim jerked. _Bad thoughts! _Wait, what had she asked him, because now she was staring at him like he had grown a second head. Oh! That's right…

"How could I not, I mean…look at you… you're um…your eyes…no lips…I mean….argh.." Jim huffed in frustration. Here he was stumbling because the very thing he's trying to compliment her on is causing his mind to go fuzzy.

"I just think you're very pretty…" he muttered feebly under his breath in defeat dropping his head in embarrassment. He had had no idea that talking to a girl would be so difficult! Give him a burning crater, or a fight against bloodthirsty pirates and sure, he was peachy, but manage a smooth conversation with a beautiful mermaid, and he was out for the count.

"Tail and all?" Her playful question posed made him smile. She had no idea how much of a lifesaver she was to him right now. Softly, he chuckled and her bright happy smile grew at the thought that she had made him happy. Her smile was contagious and he found himself grinning right back at her.

"Yeah, tail and all." The mere fact that she knew that he truly meant what he said made her all the more giddy. She simply knew that not all humans were bad, and it just happened to be an added bonus that she found him to be the most beautiful creature that she had ever seen.

The couple's eyes met and locked in a comfortable gaze, stupid grins plastered on each of their cherry stained faces. But magic seldom lasts, as out of nowhere a loud barking was heard approaching somewhat quickly. Instantly, the trance was broken, and panic was born in both of their hearts. Suddenly very protective of the beautiful girl he had just met; Jim spun around and took up a defensive position in front of her in hopes to shield her from the unwanted gazes of strangers.

"You have to go…now," Jim whispered hurriedly, so that the incoming party would not be alerted to their location. Hastily backing herself into the crashing waves, Ariel paused and looked anxiously up at Jim's back.

"Will I ever see you again?" Jim stilled for a moment, hesitation clearly visible in his body language. But just as hope was thought lost, he looked over his shoulder and gave a small smile.

"Tonight, when the moon has risen." Nodding her head in comprehension, the little mermaid swam off into deeper waters, diving into the safety of the deep. Watching her go was bittersweet. Yes, she was safe, but Jim had wanted to spend more time with this girl of fantasy. But her escape was not a moment too soon, for seconds later, a large bushy haired dog came bounding over the dunes, barking as if he had found the prized fox. Sprinting over to Jim, the dog nearly tackled him to the ground in warm unbiased welcome. Smothered in dog slobber, Jim managed to gently push the dog off of him.

"Hey there boy, whatcha doin'?"

"Max? Max, where are you boy?" A distinctly masculine voice carried on the wind, as the owner of the dog was revealed. A young man, maybe a year or two older than himself darted down the sand dune in search of the lost dog. Inwardly, Jim was beyond relieved that Ariel was gone. While he had seen many a different species in his life, he knew that most humans were not aware of the other creatures that inhabited their world. He silently vowed that he would protect Ariel, and not let their meeting cause her any danger. Whoa…where had that come from? He had already become so protective of a girl he had just met. But then again, she was special, so why shouldn't he be?

"Oh, there you are!" The young dark haired male dressed in a loose white shirt, blue pants, and boots, exclaimed drawing the attention of the huge fur ball. Clumsily, max sprinted over to his master, slobber and fur flying everywhere. This was definitely the owner; Jim had thought watching the two interact. Trying to cover him in wet kisses, the owner playfully ruffled the fur that seemed to blind the sight of the sheep dog.

"I'm guessing he's yours then?" Jim's question broke the whimsical trance between owner and pet. Smiling amicably, the young man managed to divest himself of his furry overgrown attachment and walked over to the young Hawkins.

"Yeah, that sorry mutt's mine," he joked and Jim was surprised at what he thought to be a miffed growl being emitted from the offended party.

"My name is Eric and that troublemaker is Max," he said holding out his hand in the typical friendly gesture. Grasping the outstretched hand and shaking it firmly, Jim returned the easy smile.

"The name's Jim. Jim Hawkins."

"Well it's nice to meet you Jim. So, what brings you out to these parts?" What had once been an easygoing atmosphere now had suddenly shifted into a tense predicament. There was now way he could divulge the true nature of his presence at this time.

It was strictly forbidden for people of the "unknowing" world to learn of their existence. While he himself was human, the other ninety nine percent of his companions were not, and so their identities had to remain a secret by law of the Intergalactic Council. To break such laws was certain imprisonment on the deserted wasteland of a world called Trog. The very mention of the name was enough for Jim's whole body to go rigid and a cold sweat threatened to break out upon his skin.

"Um…" What a time for his mind to go blank! This wasn't such a hard question. He had talked himself out of countless perilous situations before where no hope was evident, and here he was choking on a simple conversational topic in a human world!

"Jim? Jim where are you!" Delbert's voice rung off in the distance and Jim's blood seemed to run cold. As the calls increased in volume as he neared, Jim's heart beat frantically in panic. He could almost feel the cold chains of banishment to Trog encircling him now. Poor Delbert had no clue that he was damning them all with every step he took, and now Eric was watching him in concern because Jim had still no answered his question. Yeah, he was really glad that Ariel had escaped now, but his heart grew heavy in the fact that in a mere matter of seconds, he would be doomed never to see her beautiful face again.

**PLEASE REVIEW! The chapters will be longer I promise! There will be a lot of twist and turns in this story so please share your ideas. I will most likely use them! Later days!**


	4. Chapter 4

The Device

_The Device_

Jim could swear that he could feel his heart hammering literally against his rib cage. From the sound of his calls, it sounded as if Delbert would cross over the sand dune at any moment. Frantically, his gaze kept tearing from Eric to the sand dune and back again. Any moment now, Delbert would come stumbling over that sandy hill, and reveal to the poor human the surprising truth that there indeed was different life on other planets.

"Jim! Jim, are you there?!" Now even Eric's attention was turned to the sand dune. At this point Jim just closed his eyes. He didn't want to stand by and watch as his future was torn away from him in one foul sweep. And by now, it was that dooming moment, as he could hear the heavy footsteps as they trudged down the sand dune and toward them. Any moment now he was waiting for the sound of Eric's breath hitching, or maybe his or Delbert's cry of shock and terror. Out of all of the possibilities that came next, he was the most surprised by what did actually occur.

"Jim, um, I think a friend of yours is here…" Eric's tone was hesitant and clearly indicated that an awkward moment was ensuing. In an agonizingly slow manner, Jim cracked one eye and looked at Eric. Eric was staring at him in a mixture of expectancy and confusion.

"Um, Jim, at the risk of sounding rude, uh, what are you doing?" At this particular comment, Jim's eyes opened wide. Eric's tone clearly indicated that if anything was out of the ordinary, it was because of his behavior. But wait, Delbert was there wasn't he? Couldn't he see that he was clearly not human? Delbert was some kind of alien with clearly canine like features. That was definitely not something the average human viewed everyday. On instinct, Jim's head swiveled to where he knew Delbert was. There was only one problem…Where _was _Delbert, because the man he was looking at now, could not _possibly _be Delbert.

The man standing in front of Jim and Eric at that moment was very much…_human…_

Meanwhile, a certain little mermaid was squealing in delight under the sea. She was in the classic stage that all girls go through once they get back from a heart racing encounter with someone of the opposite sex that they find incredibly attractive. In the sea valley, our favorite red head couldn't help but twist and twirl in delight. She could barely contain herself. This whole experience was simply amazing. And ooooohhh, he was soooo cute. Those eyes, and his hair, and the way his "covering" clung to his chest because it was drenched. The mere mental picture made her bite her lip and want to squeal again, and twirl about until she was dizzy.

"Ariel, Ariel there you are," Flounder's meek high pitched voice rung through the clearing. Straightening up, Ariel turned to see her best friend come barreling through the clear waters toward her. Oh, that's right, as soon as Jim had come back to consciousness, she had completely forgotten about Flounder. A pang of guilt flashed through her. Flounder had been so good through this whole situation, going along with her adventurous ideas despite his incredibly timid nature.

"Oh hey Flounder." Maybe if she didn't bring it up….

"Ariel, Ariel, what are we going to do?! You're not really going to see him again tonight are you?! It's dangerous! What if your father finds out, what if…"

"Oh Flounder, stop being such a scaredy catfish. Everything will be fine. Daddy isn't going to find out about anything, that is, if you don't tell, and besides I….I think I…really…like…Jim. He's seems really nice." Flounder could swear he felt his little heart sink. Somehow he just knew that this was going to end badly. This was a dangerous game they were playing, and if the sea king ever found out….his fins were doomed. Following Ariel back to Atlantica, the fish kept his fins crossed in hopes that absolutely no one would find out about this risky endeavor. If news leaked out that the youngest daughter and princess had become smitten with a human…fins would definitely be fried. But somehow, looking at how happy and carefree Ariel was, he couldn't bring himself to be upset with her. Ariel was his best friend after all. He only hoped that the price of her happiness would not be so high.

What the two didn't know was that a certain little red crab hidden in the reef had the heard the whole thing. Sebastian was concerned and confused simultaneously. _Jim? Who was this Jim? Why did Flounder sound so concerned? Was he from the wrong side of the reef? And whoever this was, she was meeting him again tonight? How come he had never heard of this boy before? _ There were so many questions. Well, he would have to find out. King Triton did order him to look after her. Sebastian sighed. Man, what he wouldn't give for someone to nail that girl's fins to the floor.

Who was that? It couldn't be Delbert…could it? The man standing before Jim and Eric now was definitely human. He was a relatively tall man. He had the same dark chocolate brown hair, big brown hair, and though they were tattered, his clothes were still recognizable as those worn by a respected astronomer. However, there were drastic changes. His skin tone was lighter, and didn't hold such a leathery quality to it. Floppy canine ears and a big wet nose were replaced with human features, rounded ears and though still big, his nose was distinctly human. Other less striking features had been altered as well, like the size and shape of his hands. Needless to say, Jim was beyond shocked and amazed. Despite the radical changes, he could definitely tell that the man standing before him now was indeed the kooky Delbert. The questioned remained echoing in Jim's mind: How was this possible?

"Delbert…is that…_you?"_ Jim couldn't help the astonished inquiry that left his lips. He hadn't meant to question Delbert's identity, but this was something he had never in his wildest dreams expected to see. A nervous chuckle rang out from the human looking Delbert. The poor man had never been much of an actor and did not do well at all in high stress situations.

"Of course Jim, it's me; I know I must look a mess since the shipwreck."

"Shipwreck?" The surprise in Eric's voice was enough to snap out of his visual stupor and get a grip on reality. Questions were being asked and if answered incorrectly, then there would be aroused suspicions and consequences that no one wanted to deal with. Because of the illusion that Delbert had somehow managed to create, the two of them had miraculously escaped banishment, but now the two of them had to work together if they wanted to pull of this twisted charade.

"Yeah um, this is my uncle, we took out a skip yesterday in hopes to catch some fish, but unfortunately we got caught in the storm, and tragically our ship was destroyed. It really was miraculous that we both survived." Jim only hoped that his half baked excuse and stupid grin would dupe the prince into believing. Judging from the same silly expression coming from Delbert, the feeling was mutual. There was a solid moment of contemplation on Eric's part before…

"That's horrible, here come back with me to my castle, and we'll get you guys patched up."

"Your castle?!" The simultaneous exclamation had Eric feeling sheepish. Nervously, he scratched the back of his neck in the typical body language of showing that one is uncomfortable.

"Yeah, I'm kind of prince of this kingdom…" His voice trailed off not knowing where to go with the conversation. It didn't help any that by now both Jim and Delbert's mouth had dropped open. Jim was the first to recover and a moment later gave a swift hard slap to Delbert's back, did the poor alien in disguise recover.

"Yes, well that is quite amazing…you see we're not from this kingdom per say, hence the lack of knowledge of the reigning monarchy." Delbert added stiffly. Man, the two of them really should just pack their bags at this point because with all of their slip ups, it seemed like banishment was inevitable. But the snort and whimsical smile adorning Eric's features indicated that he harbored no ill will towards them as of yet.

"It's alright, I think we should get going, I'm sure Carlotta will be able to fix us up something good to eat, and then I'll talk to Grim about commissioning a new boat for you guys." The prince had already begun to turn and make his trek back up the sandy dune. With his back turned, Jim shot Delbert a look implying that they needed to talk in private…_now._

"Alright, we'll catch up with you in a mo…!" Delbert's amiable call was interrupted when Jim had yanked him by the collar and was pulling him down towards the surf. Looking back up at the dune and seeing that Eric wasn't there, Jim turned his intense gaze on Delbert clearing implying, "_spill."_ Still a little flustered with Jim's unusually rough behavior, Delbert huffed a bit and took his time in straightening our his tattered clothing. Jim's natural attitude surfaced and his eyes rolled as he crossed his arms waiting for a decent explanation.

When Delbert had found himself "presentable" a very proud cocky grin spread across his human face.

"So what do you think? Am I not absolutely ingenious?!" The teenager's brow lifted. If it wasn't for the fact that Delbert was standing across from him looking completely human, he would've said that the dog had lost his mind.

"Delbert, what exactly did you _do?" _ Sometimes getting a straight answer out of the astronomer was as hard as finding a hidden treasure without a map. Delbert's shoulders slumped in defeat. Kids these days had absolutely no appreciation for technology if it wasn't shiny or reached speeds that rivaled light. Sticking his arm at he indicated to his hand. There on his ring finger was what appeared to be a ring. But if you looked closely at it, you would see that every so once in a while, an electrical charge could be seen running through the ring.

"Jim, my boy, behold the future. Whenever I wear this ring, I need only to think of the species and this ring will mutate my DNA so that I will actually become that species." Jim's mouth was threatening to drop open.

"So what do you think…clever indeed huh?" But that wasn't at all what Jim was picturing with this new information. A certain beautiful red headed mermaid was currently occupying his thoughts. Possibilities were popping into his mind's eye like popcorn. He would have to remember to bring it up when he spoke to her tonight. The only question was how he was supposed to get that ring away from Delbert. If they were going to be staying with Prince Eric, then Delbert needed that ring so that his identity would remain a secret. But still, he couldn't deny the desire he had to use the ring so that he could get to know the new beauty better.

In that moment, he decided that he wasn't going to tell Delbert about Ariel. If Delbert knew about her then he would flip a lid for sure. He would lecture him for sure about meddling in the affairs of other worlds and how dangerous it would be if someone were to find out if he was from another world. But for some reason, he knew Ariel was different. She knew how to keep a secret. Her whole existence had to be kept hidden from people of her own planet. And besides, there was something about her that mad him want to get to know her better. Besides, he was skilled Delbert would never have to know about his secret excursions.

"Yeah…" Jim's response was really noncommittal.

"Yeah, the only downside is that it works for the maximum of twenty four hours at a time." This particular bit of information caught Jim's interest.

"What, really?" He supposed that it was crucial to know how the device worked before it was used.

"Yes, I suppose if we're going to be staying at the palace while we search for the others, I'll just have to be careful so as not to show myself at night when I take it off." Perfect, Jim, thought in reflex. He could spend time with Ariel at night when Delbert was sleeping, and he help scout for the others in the day.

"Sounds like a plan Delbert, so have any ideas where the others are?" Delbert smiled and nodded.

"I have already contacted them. They have managed to secure a deserted island approximately two miles out." Delbert said pointing out towards the ocean. But when Jim gazed out over the expanse, he was secretly hoping to catch a chance glimpse of a certain red head.

"Hey! You guys coming or what?!"' This time it was the amiable call of Prince Eric from the top of the dunes that broke Jim from his trance this time.

"Yes! Yes! We're coming your highness, come along Jim my boy; wouldn't want to keep Prince Eric waiting!" Delbert's over excitable jerky eccentric movements were thoroughly predictable and still entertaining as he scampered back up the beach towards Eric. Jim un-phased by anyone's royalty took his time in taking one last glance at the expanse of the ocean, suddenly not wanting to leave the special place, before slowly turning with a small secret smile and trudging through the deceptively heavy white powdery snow. _He simply couldn't wait for tonight…_


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Hey it's me again

**AN: Hey it's me again! Thank you so much for the reviews! They mean so much to me. There is a new jim/ariel video that is absolutely amazing. It gives me inspiration! I highly suggest you all check it out! Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter!** **Remember to review!**

_**The Rendezvous**_

_I wonder what she's doing right now…_ Jim stared wistfully out at the setting sun through one of the multiple ceiling high French windows.

"Washed up from a shipwreck, why you poor thing! We'll have you fixed up in no time. Alrighty, now strip!" Carlotta's abrupt command made Jim jump out of his reverie, especially when she tried to tug off his shirt. Jim was clearly flustered when he stumbled backwards out of her reach.

"Whoa! Whoa wait a minute!" Carlotta laughed good- naturedly.

"My goodness, you act like you've never had a bath before!" Jim's cheeks burned for a moment.

"Bath?" Carlotta smiled. It was cute how modest the boy seemed to be.

"Why you have to clean up, you're going to be having dinner with his highness!" Realization set in. _Oh, that's right…_How he managed to forget that when he was standing in a ball room sized bathroom was beyond him. But really…in the center of it was a solid gold clam shaped bath tub already filled to the brim with bubbles.

"Oh…um ok." Embarrassed, he lifted his favorite now sea worn shirt from his body. He resisted the urge to cover his bare upper half when he caught Carlotta giving his abdomen an appreciative glance. It took a lot more will power to hold back the shudder that went along with it though. Handing it to her, he watched as she cringed at the soiled clothing.

"I'll just um…have this…washed for you." Jim noted that it was probably a good thing that she replied scurrying out of the room, and was so preoccupied with the shirt's state that she forgot he was still wearing his pants.

Glancing around the magnificent bathing chamber, he made sure there were no more middle-aged cougars lurking in the shadows before divesting himself of the rest of his clothing. A hiss of appreciation was given as he seated himself in the steamy scented waters. His aching muscles rejoiced at the reprieve.

Wow, this felt amazing. Prince Eric sure had the life here. Dryly, Jim knew without a doubt that Delbert was soaking it up for all it was worth.

_Delbert…_He still couldn't get over the fact that he could change himself into a human with the power of that little ring. It was like…he had created a whole new set of possibilities. One could potentially travel to any world they so desired and acquiesce completely…Physical differences were rendered a thing of the past…He could…Wait a minute…

_Ariel…_

His eyes widened and found that his heart started to race. With the power of the ring, the issue of their lower halves was nothing. _She could visit his world. _He would show her all of the wonders of the land. But wait…

He didn't want to test the ring on her, not when he wasn't sure exactly how it worked. Hesitantly, he looked at his waist where the bubble bath gathered about him. It was decided then. He would use the ring on himself and explore her world…if the situation ever presented itself and with her permission of course. Raising his foot out of the steaming waters he stared at it. _I wonder what it would be like to have fins…_

In a raised part of the undersea palace, there was bustling about in the royal dressing room of the princesses.

"Ariel, come out you've been in there all morning!" Adella called to her youngest sister who had been hogging the body cleansing chamber for almost an hour. Her other sisters watched from their perches at their mirrors. Something was definitely up with the redhead. She never took more than five minutes in there, before scurrying off to some unknown adventure.

Without warning, she swam out humming to herself like she was in some kind of trance. Eyes widened when she actually sat at her own vanity twirling her hair about like she was actually concerned with her appearance for once. When found acceptable, she proceeded to swim out of the room. It was in passing her father that she gave him a kiss on the cheek and flitted out towards the dining hall.

King Triton was baffled to say the least. He was just going to call his daughters for dinner when he bumped into Ariel acting whimsical and blissful. What had gotten in to her?

"Oh no…she's got it bad…" Attina announced as they all gathered.

"What? What has she got?" Now he knew he was out of the loop. But somehow his girls always knew exactly what was going on.

"Isn't it obvious? Ariel _likes someone_…" Arista supplied with a wink. Triton looked at the blonde red tailed mermaid in disbelief.

"Ariel…_likes_ someone…?" However, the more he thought about it, he found a smile gracing his lips. Maybe that's just what she needed: a good merman to calm his rambunctious daughter down. _Hmm, now…who could the lucky boy be?_

The dining room, like all of the other rooms in the house was large and magnificent in its splendor. Three of the walls were made up by floor to ceiling windows. The other possessed a significantly sized marble fire place and priceless tapestries lined the walls. In the middle of the room, a cherry wood table long enough to seat twenty brought the room together as its centerpiece.

"So…if I may be so bold as to inquire what the prince likes to do with his spare time?" Delbert asked taking a long sip from his glass. He was thoroughly enjoying the luxurious perks so far. Eric's smile and chuckle was lighthearted.

"Well, I don't know; a lot of things. I love sailing and exploring." A snort from Grimsby alerted Eric of his displeasure.

"Oh Grim, you're not still sore that I didn't fall for that last princess are you?" Grimsby gave him a weary glare.

"It's not just me Eric, it's the whole kingdom. Everyone wants you to find and settle down with the right girl. If you spent half the time searching for this girl as you do useless nonsense, then maybe you'd be settled by now."

Delbert chuckled to himself. _Sounds like another lad I know…_ Carlotta's bell-like laughter rang through the halls.

"Come on honey, it's this way." The middle-aged woman was practically dragging the teen behind her. All eyes turned to Jim who had received new clean clothes as well. (just think of a variation of the clothes he wore at the end of treasure planet)

"Hey there, you clean up nicely." Eric congratulated slapping Jim on the back. Jim merely smiled.

"It's true Jim; you don't look like such a ruffian when you're dressed decently." A mock death glare was sent in Delbert's direction.

"Alright, alright, come now, you all must be famished," Grimsby called as they all took their seats. Dinner was spent in amiable conversation. Eric and Grimsby were admirable gentlemen. Still, Jim couldn't help but find himself drift off from the conversation from time to time, his gaze setting on the sun descending over the ocean.

It wouldn't be long now. He was reassured of this from the way Delbert was smoking a pipe with Grimsby. Delbert always smoked right before he was going to settle in for the night. His heart leapt in anticipation as he stared out at the waves. Was she out there? Was she just as anxious to see him as he was to see her?

"Well gents, it has been most enjoyable sharing your company, but I find that it is time for me to retire if that's all right with you all." Jim gave a sharp glance over to Delbert. This was his chance!

"No, no of course, Eric why don't you take them on a tour of your kingdom tomorrow, maybe find some supplies to rebuild the ship they lost."

"That sounds like a great idea! It's settled then," Eric announced as he too stood from the table. The night was young and he had some exploring to do.

"Hey Jim, you up for a little excursion tonight?" Under any other circumstances Jim would have jumped at the chance. But tonight, there was only one place he wanted to be and that was at her side.

"Ah, um, no thanks. I think I'll be off to bed too. I um…am uh…very tired." Eric eyed him for a moment but shrugged it off.

"Another night then." The two space sailors made their adieus and headed toward their guest rooms. Once inside with the door locked, Delbert removed the ring. Jim was fascinated by the way Delbert's features seemed to morph right before his eyes until he was returned to the canine like alien that he was.

"Whoa…cool."

"Cool indeed, Jim my boy. But this little baby does have its limits. It can only be worn for eight hours." _Alright, he could handle that…_Now all he had to do was wait Delbert to fall asleep. He was in luck judging from the way the sleeping pills he slipped into Delbert's drink after dinner were taking affect. It should be another minute before a loud thump was heard as Delbert passed out cold on the bed, the ring clinking on the floor.

"Sorry Doc, sweet dreams," Jim whispered picking up the ring and exiting the room making sure the door was locked. He had a date with destiny that he couldn't pass up…

The night sky was dark and overcast. A fierce wind blew to the east, tossing the waves up and about. The castle looked more like a dark fortress than the sunny work of art it was in the daytime. The wind whipped violently through chocolate locks as Jim stood silently on the steps of the castle.

Sneaking out of the castle had been a bit of a chore, but really after battling cutthroat bloodthirsty pirates, any task seemed like a piece of cake. Besides, he wasn't some sort of prisoner. The reason for his secrecy laid in the fact that he didn't want anyone to find out about Ariel. He would never betray her trust.

His footsteps were slow and steady as he descended the stone steps towards the churning waters. His eyes scanned the horizon continuously hoping to spot the redhead. How was he supposed to contact her? What if she didn't come? What if…And that's when he heard it.

"_Aaah aaah," _her angelic voice could be heard echoing on the waves. Frantically, his gaze sought for the one whom the voice belonged. It didn't take long. Her flaming hair was like a beacon among the darkness. About twenty feet out and propped up on a rock, the little mermaid sang.

The soft smile couldn't be ripped away from him. It was disconcerting, really, how he had symptoms feeling physically ill. His skin was clammy. His heart was racing. His stomach was in knots and cold chills were shooting down his spine. It was like they were all omens warning him to stay away.

But…he disregarded them instantly, his feet moving forward. It was like he was under her spell…in a trance…something. She hadn't spotted him yet and so he figured she was beckoning to him with her voice.

Hesitantly, he walked down the beach, the wind whipping through his sailing clothes. He didn't even realize he had stopped until he was knee deep in the surf, boots and all. Patiently, he stood, waiting for her to notice him. A part of him wanted to rush out to her, but the other reminded him that he would probably only look foolish in the water to her, and that he had to let her make the choice to come to him if she so wanted.

The setting sun cast the ocean in a golden glow. Twilight had made its appearance and yet the youngest mermaid princess willed its departure. She was impatient and giddy…restless.

"Ooh I can't wait to see him! Flounder, you remember where he lives right?" Ariel was fidgeting on the rock lounge in the center of her grotto. Flounder was flitting about, getting caught up in his best friend's excitement. But little did they know that a miniature red Jamaican crab was hiding/eavesdropping from behind a root beer mug.

"Oh and you can splash about to get his attention." Sebastian's eyes narrowed. _What was that girl up to now? And this "Jim" again. _ He had yet to meet this young man. But…it sounded like they were doing something at the surface. Regardless, he had never seen Ariel so animated about anything.

It was in that moment that the shadow of the sun making its final goodbye for the day, came casting the grotto in darkness.

"Ooh it's time!' Sebastian scarcely had time to see the flash of vibrant red as the mermaid exited the grotto in a rush, Flounder exerting effort just to try and keep up with her. Now Sebastian's interest was piqued.

"What do ya suppose…?" Not wasting a moment, the crab set off after her only to have a mini heart attack when he saw her heading for the surface. _Oh no!_

Meanwhile, Ariel felt like a rocket. Something was beckoning her higher like she was asleep and consciousness lay at the breaking point of the surface. Something about the thought of seeing Jim again made her feel alive.

The cool air on her face as she met the night sky felt like she was reaching the surface for the first time. For a moment, she just let herself bask in the night as the wind and the waves whipped about her. It was a wild night. Flounder's splashing about would be insignificant among the white caps that smashed about them. She would have to try something else if she wanted to get Jim's attention. But how was he to notice her when she kept getting tossed about like one of her old dolls.

Wait a minute! She spotted a familiar large stone that overlooked the beach. She wanted him to notice her but have the opportunity to escape if any other humans appeared. But how could she get his from here? She would have to yell or…Sing!

Taking a deep breath, she let her heart select the tune. Lost in the song, she let her eyes slip closed. Fantasies of his smiling face appeared before her mind's eye. It was her heart's wish to see him again. So when she opened her eyes and saw the object of her desire standing in the surf, she felt her heart flutter.

She remained frozen as if the moment she moved, he would flicker and vanish like one of her daydreams. But then, her daydreams had never been that vivid. Mustering every ounce of confidence she could find buried within herself, she dove forward into the waters only resurfacing and stopping when she was waist deep.

"You came." His words rand clear as the winds died down and clouds parted to reveal a starry sky. Ariel was amused at the fact that he himself didn't think she'd come yet he showed up anyway.

"I wanted to see you again." Her declaration was bold and at the moment both were glad that the darkness of night was concealing their reddening cheeks. In an unconscious nervous habit, Jim scratched the back of his neck.

"Well uh…I'm glad." Awkward silence ensued for a moment, both of them to nervous to think of anything to say.

_Think Jim think! Say something! If you don't, you'll lose her!_ His hands clenched in his pocket and he felt the smooth metal of the ring. _The ring…_He had totally forgotten about it: forgotten about what if could do for him…Shifting a bit he started again.

"So what is it like?" A light of interest was ignited in his fierce blue gaze. His look was one of adventure, and the smile adorning his lips was full of mischief like he knew something that she didn't. Like a moth to the flame, she was pulled in.

"What is what like?" She was up for any challenge.

"Living under the sea, it's gotta be unreal, mysteries of the deep, you know." Jim made the hand gestures like he was describing something magnificent. Ariel giggled openly at his display.

"It's alright I guess."

"You guess?" Jim was clearly playful.

"Well maybe someday I could show you a few things." _Ah, and right into his trap…_

"Someday…" he let the words roll off his tongue slowly like he had been denied something and he was clearly disappointed.

"Why, would you like to go for a swim?"

"Maybe, are you offering?" Ariel was flabbergasted. No one had flirted with her so blatantly before. She felt her cheeks flame.

"You mean, _now?_ Jim, it's dark you wouldn't be able to see a thing. Besides, the waters are still a bit choppy. It wouldn't be easy for you." Ariel did all she could to reason with him. Didn't he think it would be weird to swim with her since she was a mermaid and he wasn't? Jim's smirk grew at her hesitancy.

"Why don't you let me be the judge of that?" Folding her arms over her chest, she clearly sent him a look that said, _says the boy who doesn't live in the ocean._

"Jim…"

"Ariel, would you be more comfortable if…if I was like you?" It was a risky question. This whatever it was, was new and therefore fragile. Ariel's cerulean orbs widened in shock, before narrowing in confusion.

"You could…do that?" Jim tried to hold her intense gaze but failed.

"Yeah…I mean…it's not permanent or anything, but yeah I have this ring that allows you to change into anything you want…and if you wanted to explore a bit then…" Jim cursed himself in that moment for not being good with words.

"Anything…you want…really?" Ariel couldn't seem to get over the fact or maybe it was the fact that Jim took advantage of the kind of technology he was immersed in. But then, her innocent curiosity was a quality that he found himself being drawn to.

A soft smile appeared and Ariel found herself blushing in its wake. What had she done to warrant such desirable features from him?

"Yeah." The outgoing mermaid was rendered timid.

"And you really want to know what it's like under the sea?" a simple nod, but a fire was lit in her eyes.

"Ok then. So how does it work?" Jim blanched under her watchful scrutiny and pink tinged his cheeks as he fidgeted.

"Um…I'm not exactly sure." A brow lifted in response as she gave a playful look of scorn.

"Ok…I guess I'll have to wait then." A small giggle escaped ruby lips as she swam forward to find a new seat in the surf. Jim's brows furrowed down into one of determination. _Ok, so what did Delbert do exactly? _It sounded like he just slipped the ring on and it magically worked. He had never actually seen Delbert _activate_ the ring but hey…how hard could it be? If he could unlock a puzzle sphere of a treasure map, then couldn't he decipher a trinket that Delbert invented? Alright well…it was time.

A hand with a slight tremor reached into the dark pants pocket. Sure enough, he felt the sensation of touching the smooth metal of the band. Pulling it out, he brought it up to his face for inspection. There were no inscriptions or miniscule buttons to activate the ring. Ok…so it was looking like he was going to have to put on the ring for it to activate.

But then…an unbidden thought came to him. Would he start changing as soon as he put the ring on or would he have to do something else as well? Either way he noted with a blush mentally that the end result no matter how much time he was allotted would require that he wore no clothing. He _was _really grateful that the darkness was covering his blush right now. Furthermore, he sincerely hoped that the shadow cast upon the ocean would conceal _other things_ as well. It would be embarrassing explaining human anatomy on the first date, if this could be considered a date at all.

Ok, well it was now or never. Without looking back, he returned to the shore. At first, this startled Ariel making her think that he was leaving her, but then when he stopped and started removing his boots, she found herself entranced. The ends of his "two tails" had been revealed. What were they really called again? Oh yeah…feet.

Then she felt her mouth go dry when he started to un-tuck his chest covering. Ariel gulped. _Hard. _And then, he lifted it…and _discarded it…_All coherent thought was lost. He was…_wow._ True, she had seen nothing but bare male chests her whole life, but wow, the hard life of a space sailor had chiseled his body into that of female delight. His body was lean but sculpted muscle could be seen resting dormant under tanned skin. She was unable to keep from staring as he entered the water once more.

The smooth sand and warm water felt good against his skin. Ariel's eyes followed him until he stopped at waist depth. Even in the dark, she could see the red on his cheeks. She saw him take a deep breath before fidgeting with something beneath the water. Part of her wanted to duck underneath the water to see what he was doing, that is…until she saw two pieces, or should she say the last two remaining articles of his clothing float to the surface. Wait…two pieces…? What was that smaller article of clothing? She hadn't seen it before.

It was a good thing the sea princess was preoccupied with his boxers to notice that Jim was standing naked in the water. Man, if Delbert could see him now. Once more, he examined the ring. It was time to become a merman.

**Yay! Another chapter! Please review and leave you thoughts and ideas! Until next time! Later days…**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Exploring Her World**_

**An: well it's another chapter. Oh yeah, I kinda messed up. The ring can be worn for twenty four hours not eight, thanks for catching that. I really do need a beta, if anyone is interested, please contact me. Well, that's all I hope you enjoy the chapter and please review they mean the world to me. **

Who knew such a small piece of metal could weigh so heavy on a person? The cool silver was smooth to the touch. An intense blue gaze stared at the ring filled with so much possibility. You'd think that Jim Hawkins would have adorned the infamous ring long ago, what with him standing stark naked in the ocean, and the girl of his interest not far. But Jim knew the importance of this moment.

Taking a deep breath, he chanced a glance at Ariel. It was easy to see the hope in her eyes: the excitement, the anticipation. How could he deny her this experience? Besides, he was anxious as well. The thought of what it would feel like during the "change," was making his heart race. He supposed there was only one way to find out.

Gathering his courage, he slipped the band onto his left ring finger. How odd that he chose the finger that humans usually associated with marriage or engagement. Instantaneously, he felt a tiny pinch as the ring miraculously shrunk to fit snugly against his skin. No doubt the pinch he felt was the ring taking his DNA.

After a moment he realized he wasn't changing. So what now? How was he supposed to activate the ring? He looked back to Ariel, who now looked unsure and a bit concerned. Even now she was a sight, sitting in the shallow surf like that. Somehow, her tail caught the moonlight and sparkled, her translucent fins curling and uncurling lazily. Unconsciously, he wished he could become a merman if only to see if her beauty under the waves could possibly rival that which he was witnessing as of this moment.

Suddenly, he felt an unfamiliar tingling sensation begin in him. His heart rate began to accelerate. It was happening…he was _changing. _Curiously, he looked down to watch the development. It was slow and a bit terrifying.

It started on his thighs. The pigment of his skin started to lighten at an alarming rate. His prized tanned skin had paled in seconds spreading from his thighs downwards and then upwards although skipping that which made him purely male oddly enough. With a blush, he wondered why that was.

He didn't have too much time to think about it when apparently the second stage of his transformation commenced. An incredible wave of itchiness flowed everywhere the pigmentation had. Frantically, he bent over and began to scratch at his legs. The white skin seemed to shed on contact. Jim gasped when the snakelike skin floated off of him to reveal blue scales matching the color of his eyes. His entire legs and hips were covered in them, except for that one area. A fierce blush overcame him as a layer of those scales formed on his lower abdomen and multiplied until they connected with the ones at his thighs effectively hiding away that which made him male. He quickly realized how merpeople reproduced. In intimate activities, the scales must recede in that area and…

There was a tingling at his hips. Instead of scales, there was a small translucent bluish fin, (think little mermaid) that encircled his waist. He noted with a racing heart that his lower half was starting to resemble Ariel's more with each passing second. The only thing left now was…

Again it began in his thighs. There was an unexplainable pressure that pushed his legs together. Once together, the scales from each leg bonded together and interlocked. This happened all the way down his legs until even his ankles were no more. It was disconcerting to feel the muscles and bones shifting knowing that his two legs had become one appendage. This shifting caused him to lose his balance and he fell backwards flailing about wildly before he sank beneath the waves.

He couldn't see Ariel's alarm and how she dove in to rush to his side. Meanwhile, as he fell he could feel the tingling sensation in his feet and toes knowing that they were morphing into the fins that Ariel possessed as well.

Once he hit the water, instinctively he closed his eyes and held his breath. That is until he heard a gasp beside him. Hesitantly, he opened one eye…and was surprised. Normally, his eyes would burn with the salt water, but there was no pain. But jim had forgotten about that.

He was right…she was even more beautiful in her own element. Effortlessly, she hung suspended in the water before him, her hair floating about her in a fiery cloud. Wide blue eyes stared at him in wonder. Her lips parted in a small "o". She was breathtaking. Speaking of which, he had unconsciously let loose upon the sight of her.

"Jim…" Her tone clearly spoke of awe.

When he fell back like that she had panicked. Something must have gone wrong with his, "magic." She had to help him. Hurriedly, Ariel dove into the waves after him. What she found, however, stole her breath. He was _perfect._ Even with his closed eyes and cheeks puffed out like a puffer fish and all. He was, for lack of a better word…_beautiful_, and his magic had worked.

He had become a merman, and wow, what a merman he made. He was a specimen among her kind. He looked so peaceful with his eyes closed and his chestnut bangs floating weightlessly about him. His torso was already impressive as she witnessed before. But now her gaze was drawn downward. His _tail._ Her first thought was that the color of his tail was nearly identical to that of her father's, Jim's maybe being a little darker. She noted that his tail was muscular just like the rest of him. He was a sight perfect down to the long transparent blue tinted fins.

And then his eyes opened….They were the same color as his tail. He looked bemused and entranced at something as he looked at her and in that moment she wished for the life of her that she knew what it was. Maybe…maybe she should ask him she thought hazily.

"Jim."

Meanwhile, a little red crab had just arrived on the scene. Flounder had been trying to distract him from going after Ariel. No doubt mischief abounded where she was. And somehow he just _knew_ that whoever this _Jim _was, it had his name written all over this. Finally, he outmaneuvered Flounder and swam forward until he was met with a most unexpected sight.

Sure enough, Ariel was there but…a merman? Who was that? Was that this Jim character? It had to be. Either way, the scene before him was quite alarming. The unknown merman was lying on the sand and Ariel was only a few feet away. The alarming issue was that they were staring at each other like they had been stranded on land for days and the respective other was the ocean. He had to stop this before this got out of hand.

"What is all dis den young lady!" Both teens jumped like they had hot coals suddenly placed beneath them.

"Sebastian!" Ariel exclaimed. Jim just stared in shock at the indignant little red creature. What was that thing?! Sebastian crossed his claws and tapped them impatiently glaring at Ariel then pointedly eyeing Jim. And to top off bad timing, it was then that Jim realized his transformation as a merman was complete. His eyes grew wide as saucers at first sight of his tail.

"Whoa…" At the look of suspicion on the composer's face, Ariel intervened.

"Oh Sebastian, this is _Jim."_ Her emphasis was put on his name in an attempt to shake the new merman out of his self-discovery. Her voice had the desired effect. Jim's head snapped up and met the gaze of the crab.

"Yeah, the name's Jim. It's uh…nice to meet you." Immediately, his hand flew to his throat amazed that he wasn't drowning on the sea water. Sebastian eyed him like he had grown another head.

"Jim, huh." Apparently, it showed in his voice because instantly Jim dropped his hand and sat up feigning the identity of an experienced merman.

"Yeah, what's yours?" he inquired confidently. This seemed to calm the crab.

"This is Sebastian, and this is my best friend Flounder." Ariel piped in quickly. Jim looked up to see a bright yellow blue striped fish come fluttering up beside Ariel.

"Nice to meet you," Jim supplied with a simple head nod.

"Alright and now we're going, see you later Sebastian!" Ariel exclaimed quickly grabbing Jim's hand and swimming at break neck speed away from a stunned Sebastian. The advisor's look of astonishment morphed to one of annoyance and suspicion. _Dat girl is up to some 'ting. _

Meanwhile, outright laughter was passed all around.

"Did you see his face?" Ariel blurted between fits of giggles. Jim had a hard time controlling his own amusement.

"I know it was priceless." Flounder even bobbed about in agreement.

Now that they had stopped, Jim was quick to realize that she had taken him out to sea and he had yet to learn how to swim. This was all prompted by the fact that he was starting to sink.

"Oh! Sorry 'bout that," Ariel apologized grabbing onto his arms once more eliciting deep scarlet from both of the teens. Flounder had to stifle a snort. This was better than Sebastian's face. Well…not quite, but almost. To everyone's relief, Jim was a quick study and was flicking his own fins in no time.

Diving deeper, Jim was met with sights he had never witnessed. The ocean was peaceful and open and Jim felt like he was flying. And there were so many _colors._ Closer to the ocean floor, Jim could've sworn he had seen a sea anemone of every shade. Ariel and Flounder had laughed when upon touching one; they all shrank down into their rock shelters only to expand back out again a few moments later.

And sea creatures! He had seen countless fish, jellyfish, coral, and even a pod of blue whales. There really was so much to see, and Jim hoped that he could have more trips with her like this if just to see this unbelievable hidden world.

So far, they had encountered no merpeople but Jim was content just to be with Ariel. All of her patient explanations had a bright smile that seemed to be infectious because he couldn't keep the grin off of his own face.

"Wanna see something really neat?" How could he not be interested with her so enthused like that?

"Sure." His low confident voice sent shivers down her spine and she knew she had to look away or he would discover the deep blush on her cheeks. Still, Jim noted in surprise she was able to take his own larger hand in hers and speed off to their new location. A small smile graced his lips and he gripped her hand tighter. Pumping his strong tail, he was able to keep up with his feisty redhead.

_His? _There it was again. That possessive nature appeared once more. But this time it was like it was enhanced. _Instincts_, his mind immediately supplied. This form, it had some instincts and those instincts told him that Ariel was _his_ or that he should _make_ her his. Jim didn't want to contemplate what that meant. Thankfully, Ariel's tug on his hand told him that they had arrived at their destination. There would be time for those difficult thoughts later.

Now his heart began to race at the sight presented before him. A graveyard: a human ship graveyard. Jim shivered at the memory of his own ship sinking. And then perhaps, maybe his ship was around here. But suddenly, Jim didn't feel like finding his ship. That meant it _would_ get repaired and that he would have to leave, leave this world and…and Ariel. Unconsciously, his hand gave hers a squeeze. He wasn't going anywhere… at least…not yet.

"You guys, wait for me!" Flounder's call could be heard in the distance.

"Flounder! Hurry Up!" Ariel beckoned turning her gaze back to the feat before her.

"Hey, you know I can't swim that fast!" (Yeah it's the shipwreck scene Jimxariel style) Flounder retorted defensively. Jim gave a small smile of encouragement then followed Ariel's gaze.

"There it is." Jim smirked. A sunken ship, wicked in appearance and totally looking like it reeked of adventure.

"Looks cool, we should check it out." Ariel grinned in response loving Jim's rivaling zeal for all things daring. Flounder flinched.

"Yeah guys, it's great. Now can we get out of here?" Flounder made to dash for it but Ariel grabbed him by the fins with a sigh.

"You're not getting cold fins now are you?" Ariel released him but she and Jim were already swimming for the ship. Flounder went stiff for a moment before speeding off after them.

"What? No! You know I love danger. It's…it's just I think I'm coming down with something." Flounder looked up to see Jim and Ariel examining a port hole.

"Yeah, see I think I have this cough…yeah!" he supplied far too enthusiastically with adding a few forced hacks on the end for emphasis. Jim and Ariel both gave a look of disbelief and then Ariel's changed to one of mischief.

"Well, I don't know about you but we're both going inside. If you want, you can stay out here and keep a look out for sharks." Her gaze then flicked to Jim who mock bowed.

"Ladies First." With a blush, Ariel swam in while Jim with some flexibility squeezed in behind her. Flounder nodded in earnest.

"Yeah…yeah that's right, you two go and…and I'll stay her and watch for sh…sharks!" Like a bullet, Flounder shot toward the porthole trying his best to get into the ship. Unfortunately, his pudgy little body got stuck.

"Ariel! Jim! I can't…I mean…you guys help!" The two teens let out a soft chuckle and turned back to assist the panicking fish.

"Oh Flounder." Flounder's voice dropped to a whisper.

"Do you guys really think there are sharks around here?" With a tug, the fish popped through the hole like a cork. However, the force was a little great and it knocked Ariel back into the strong awaiting arms of Jim Hawkins. Catching her lightly, Ariel turned in his arms, shyly looked up and locked gazes with him.

"You alright there?" Jim asked softly. Ariel stammered.

"Y…yeah." Ariel blushed when Jim was a bit reluctant to let her go. She had to regain composure somehow.

"Flounder, don't be such a guppy."

"I'm not a guppy!" Little did they know as they descended down into a lower level of the ship that a large dark shadow was moving alongside the ship. Jim and Ariel swam up ahead while Flounder dropped back.

"Yeah, I love this stuff: excitement, danger, danger lurking around every corn…"It was then that the little fish came face to face with a human skull.

"AAAAHHHH!" Slamming his eyes shut, Flounder torpedoed blindly in their direction.

"Ariel!" What he didn't expect was to slam straight into Jim's back. The force caused Jim to topple over and land on top of Ariel pinning her with his bodyweight on hers, their faces mere centimeters away from each other.

They were lost in a moment. Both surprised, and both liking the closeness a little too much. His instincts screamed at him to act on that physical contact and so Jim found himself leaning down to close the gap between his and her lips. Mentally, he was delighted to see the mermaid's eyelids lower in response and arching into his touch. A few more centimeters and…

"Ahem!" Apparently Flounder had gotten over his fears, Jim thought a little perturbed as Ariel scurried out from beneath him.

"Aw Flounder, are you okay?"

"Yeah sure, I'm okay." With that done, their exploration continued. A large hole in the ceiling allowed them to swim up into the captain's quarters.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh!" Ariel's eyes widened and Jim looked about the room trying to find what was so spectacular. Ariel shot forward and…picked up a fork. Jim slapped his forehead and let out a light chuckle. _A fork…_

"Have you ever seen anything more wonderful in your entire life!" Ariel exclaimed picking up the fork. Apparently, Flounder was just as excited.

"Wow, cool!" Jim let it go. Of course it would be fascinating for someone who had never seen a kitchen utensil before. Right now a stray rapier had caught his attention. Now this was more like it! He slashed it about while the two best friends conversed over the fork.

"But uh…what is it?" Ariel's smile couldn't be dampened.

'I don't know, Jim, what do you think it is?" At that moment a dark shadow passed over the room.

"Wha what was that?" Jim and Ariel disregarded the paranoid fish.

"Well it's uh…" Jim was going to explain when through the glass of the windows a huge great white shark could be seen outside. Jim's eyes widened as the shark's jaws opened.

"Shark!" Both Jim and Flounder yelled. The shark crushed through the glass and Flounder swam right at them. Jim grabbed hold of Ariel's hand and swam down and out of the opening, the rapier still in his other hand, Flounder and the shark dead on their fins. They thought they were home free until the huge shark burst down through the ceiling in front of them. Darting forward, Jim quickly lodged the rapier vertically in the shark's mouth. No good! The shark snapped the sword like a twig. Jerking, they swam to the other side of the ship, the shark chomping on wood like a mower over a lawn.

There it was a hole in the ceiling and out into open waters. Frantically, they swam about the ship graveyard the shark closing in on them, when Jim got an idea looking at an anchor. It was circular and a little larger than him in diameter. Grabbing Ariel's hand, he led her and Flounder towards it. This idea had to work or maybe they would really be fish food.

The shark was closing in fast. They only had seconds. Just a few more feet…Jim strained every muscle he had. At the last moment, he grabbed Ariel who had Flounder pulling her taut against the length of his body and swam through the hoop. The poor shark didn't realize what had happened as it felt its head get lodged and stuck in the hoop. Panting, the trio looked at the shark now rendered captive.

"You big bully." Flounder taunted sticking out his tongue. One snap of its jaws sent Flounder scampering back to the safety of a laughing Jim and Ariel who were heading towards the surface.

"Flounder, you really are a guppy."

A few minutes later found Ariel and Jim sitting on the rock overlooking Eric's castle. Neither was looking at the castle though. Both were gazing down at the waves a few feet away.

"That was…crazy." Though Jim sounded like he didn't mind.

"By the way, thank you for saving my life." Ariel whispered placing her hand over top of his.

"Don't mention it," Jim replied entwining his fingers with hers. Jim blushed but continued on.

"Can I…see you again?" Jim asked timidly. Jim's answer came in the unexpected form of her resting her head on his shoulder.

"Tomorrow night?"

"Tomorrow night then." In that moment both wished that time would stop if only to preserve the perfect moment longer.

**Please review! I will update faster if you do! Later days!**


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Hey guys I would just like to say that I really appreciate all of the reviews

**AN: Hey guys I would just like to say that I really appreciate all of the reviews! They mean a lot to me! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Remember to please review! Enjoy!**

_**It Doesn't Matter**_

Giddiness and adrenaline still pumped through Jim like an electric current. Tonight had been…_amazing._ Nothing could dampen the mood of pure bliss he was experiencing right now. Not even the chill he felt as he emerged human from the seas could sour his mood.

He would have to remember to strip down into his boxers before entering the water next time. Really, after swimming with no clothes left him thinking that boxers were a plentiful amount of clothing, though he wondered what Ariel would think if she saw him in only a pair of boxers…

Jim quickly shook his head of the inappropriate thoughts. What had his little mermaid awakened in him? Jim couldn't say he disliked it in the least. He rather liked the way his blood heated when he was around the fiery redhead. He only hoped she felt the same.

Their latest adventure did prove positive. They had parted with her giving a hasty hug and blushing asking if she could see him again the next night. Without even thinking, he had responded with a "yes." At this point he was falling too quickly to even care.

Clad only in his soaking pair of pants that rode low on his hips because of the water weight, he gathered the rest of his clothing and trudged up the beach illuminated in moonlight. The position of the moon told him that it was midnight. Good, that gave him a good six hours of sleep.

Another pleasant thought was that his transformation back to a human was indeed quick and painless acting with the process moving in reverse, the whole occurrence lasting all of five seconds. Luckily, Ariel remained at a distance to give him some privacy when he was putting back on his clothes.

Now his only concern was how he was going to sneak into the castle without leaving a huge trail. Slipping up the stone stairs and into the outside garden was easy enough. At this time of night, everyone was asleep. His boots were still quite wet so he would have to enter barefoot in order to prevent footprints. The only problem now was that his pants were still quite wet, and he was afraid they would drip leaving a trail of water. It couldn't be helped, he guessed. It wasn't like he could run through the castle naked. Another reason to envy the merpeople: there was no need for clothing and so that clothing could never possibly hinder them in any fashion.

There was his choice then. Carrying his boots and shirt in one hand, he cracked open the glass French doors, he had made sure to leave cracked open when he left. Swiftly he ran in and up the white marble staircase, hoping that the stray drops of water that were cast off of him would dry in the morning. He continued on this way down the hallway until he reached his and Delbert's room.

Again, with the utmost care he opened the door slowly so as to not creak or make the slightest noise. Once open far enough, he slipped into the room and shut the door quietly. Letting his clothes drop to the ground, he sighed against the door. _Made it._

"And where have you been, young man?"

Jim's whole body tensed as panic overwhelmed him.

"D…doc?" How was this possible, Jim thought frantically as he watched Delbert sit up in bed and pinned him with a glare. Delbert's calm façade lasted for the extensive period of ten seconds.

"You drugged me! Jim, what in Montressor's name were you doing? How could you? Wait, Jim, _why_ are you dripping wet?"

For a split second, Jim wondered how he got the dosage wrong but then was immediately cautious. Ariel's safety was in question. A dark scowl fell like a shadow over his features.

Sapphire hardened and Delbert was surprised that Jim was acting so hostile towards him. Delbert had only seen that look of suppressed anger directed to those that were Jim's enemies. What prompted this behavior? Jim never acted this way unless he was protecting something or someone precious to him. This would require delicate negotiations the first being…

"Jim, why do you have the ring?" Now Jim looked as if he was almost about to bare his teeth or something. Jim didn't know if there were lingering merman instincts, but in that moment, he would have even fought his beloved family friend. That thought is what shocked Jim into relaxing.

Jim clenched his jaw and then let out a long sigh. It couldn't be helped then. Delbert would have to know about Ariel. Sooner or later he would've found out and besides he couldn't keep drugging Delbert, especially if he couldn't get the dosage right.

"I needed the ring to go see someone," Jim stated slow and calm.

Delbert was puzzled instantly.

"See someone? But why would you need the ring? Everyone here is…" Jim sent him a pointed look and Delbert chuckled nervously before quieting. Jim decided another approach was in order.

"Do you remember last night with the storm and how I got thrown overboard?"

"Do I ever! Jim, that was…" Another pointed look was sent to Delbert. Delbert's eyes widened. Jim rolled his eyes. This was where things got tricky. He looked down and fought in vain the blush that graced his cheeks.

"By…this girl…" Jim muttered unwillingly. Delbert couldn't contain himself anymore.

"A girl! But that's impossible; we were miles away from land." Jim smirked in his smart mouth sort of way as he glanced quickly at Delbert.

"That's the thing, Doc, she doesn't exactly live on land." Delbert's eyes widened.

"What?" Jim ran a hand through his semi-damp bangs.

"She's um, she's uh…Doc she's a mermaid." Jim confessed imploring with his eyes begging for Delbert to please understand and….Delbert lost it.

"WHAT?! Jim, are you serious! I had no idea that such creatures existed let alone…"

"She is _not_ a _creature_." Jim growled angrily, the ferocity of his anger returning full force. His fists and jaw clenched. _No one_ would speak of Ariel like she was some kind of specimen.

Delbert's ears drooped, but then enlightenment reached him.

"You care for this girl, don't you?" Jim looked down his bangs shielding his eyes. Then slowly he looked up, a small smile on his features.

"Yeah." It all made sense to the canine now. He snuck out and used the ring to become a merman to see her.

"Jim, this is ludicrous I tell you! If someone found out about us, we'll have a one way ticket to Trog!" Jim's heart began to race.

"Doc, no one's going to find out. Their entire race is a secret. And I…I won't betray that trust."

Delbert had never seen the boy looked so determined in his whole life. He didn't know what to think about this. They didn't need the extra risk and besides hopefully they would be leaving this planet shortly. But then, he had never seen Jim so happy as in that moment, for a very long time and all because of a girl. Delbert was instantly reminded of his beloved Amelia. A wistful smile graced his lips. _Oh well._

"So what was it like?" Being a merman?" He couldn't help it. He was a scientist after all.

A grin erupted and Jim ran and jumped on his bed lying back crossing his arms behind his head.

"Doc, it was amazing! I've never felt so alive in my life."

#!)(#!#!#&()!#&

Light and the soft sounds of whispering welcomed the youngest mermaid princess back into the world of the living. Sleepy eyelids opened to reveal blurry blue eyes. _Why are there so many colors…?_

Ariel blinked several times to reveal that it wasn't blurry shapes but the forms of her six sisters. All were looking at her in wonder and suspicion while Arista looked like she was ready to burst.

"Wha…what?" Ariel asked innocently. Attina, who was at her right, was quick to answer as she folded her arms across her chest.

"You were talking in your sleep." Ariel remained coy as she got out of bed.

"Really?"

"You were talking to a 'Jim'." Ariel gulped as she sat down at her vanity.

"It was just a dream." Aquata and Andrina swam up beside her. Alana looked worried and Andrina appearing outright mischievous.

"I'll tell you what wasn't a dream. We woke up at midnight and your bed was still empty."

"Really?"

"Not to mention that's two hours after curfew," Andrina added in her normal deadpan tone.

"Oh?" Ariel replied continuing to brush her hair.

"So, were you out late because of a boy?" All of the girls snapped their heads toward Andrina and Ariel now.

"So?" Andrina pressed. Ariel's blush only further gave her away.

"Well maybe it was," Ariel answered dreamily gliding over to sit on the window sill. Aquata smiled.

"So it is a boy." Arista gasped.

"Oh Ariel!" All of the sisters crowded her. They were so happy their baby sister had finally found someone. Out of Triton's daughters, she was the only one who didn't have a boyfriend. The sisters were afraid that no merman would have what it took to win the heart of the wild Ariel.

"So we're going to have to meet this boy," Attina said seriously green eyes pinning Ariel on the spot. Andrina gave a short laugh.

"The boys are going to love this."

!E#&()(&#!!#&()(&#!!#

Jim Hawkins knew two things: it was too early, and that there was too much noise that was distracting his sleep. Frustrated, he growled and pulled his pillow over his head.

"Jim." Said boy shifted and curled into a ball.

"Morph…it's too early."

Delbert snorted in indignation. He was being compared to a ridiculous pink blob of energy. The boy was delusional indeed. This would require more drastic measures.

"No, Jim, it's time to wake up," Delbert said yanking the covers off of Jim's prone body. Jim sat up groggily, his hair sticking up in various positions, his eyes clouded with sleep.

"Jim." Jim blinked taking one look at the now human Delbert and freaked out, falling out of bed.

"Ugh," Jim groaned rubbing his head. Really, a guy shouldn't be presented with such unsettling visions in the morning.

"You're going to be groaning a lot more than that if Carlotta finds you like that," Delbert chuckled knowingly.

Jim had never moved so fast in his life.

!#&()(&#!#&()(&#!

"So I hope you slept well last night?" Eric asked as the buggy sprang into motion.

"Oh yes, I couldn't have slept better unless someone helped me," Delbert ventured cheerfully. Eric couldn't understand why Jim cringed at the comment and sank lower in his chair. Eric dismissed it.

"Well, I hope you like my kingdom." The guards opened the tall wooden gate to reveal a path that led down to a large bustling city. Jim noted how much luscious vegetation there was on this planet. The city was quaint, located right next to the ocean, waterways surrounding it.

Both Jim and Delbert's eyes widened when the buggy came to a stop in the town center. There was so much life! People were bustling about everywhere. There were bakeries and bookstores and …was Eric blushing!

Jim followed Eric's line of sight and then smirked. There, in the distance was a flower shop. But more importantly _who_ was in the flower shop. Through the open window there was a girl, a beautiful girl Jim had to admit, but then his heart had already been stolen by a mermaid so the sight had no affect on him. She certainly had an effect on Eric. Her long golden honey tinted locks and mesmerizing bell like voice had left poor Eric slack jawed. A devious grin spread on Jim's features.

"So what's her name?" The prince looked as if you poured ice water down his trousers.

"What?" Eric blinked rapidly and looked around as if he had been caught. Thank goodness Delbert was off being hassled by some saleswoman trying desperately to sell him a new coat. Eric turned back to Jim who was still smirking. He had been found out. Eric sighed in defeat.

"Her name is Giselle." Jim's smirk grew. He was right.

"And?" Eric looked baffled and at a loss.

"And why are you still here with me when you could be talking to her?" Realization kicked in and Jim was surprised to see Eric's shoulders sag, his countenance falling with them.

"What's wrong?" When he looked up, Eric looked much older than he was.

"I…I can't." Jim's brows furrowed and he tried to make eye contact.

"Wha…why not? I'm sure she'd love to talk to you."

"And I would love to talk to her too, but I just can't. It wouldn't work. We're from two different worlds."

"Two different worlds?! You're only a matter of feet!" If he and Ariel who were two different species could make it work, then surely Eric and Giselle who were _both_ humans could make it work. Eric rolled his eyes.

"You don't understand. I have to marry a princess." Jim was skeptical.

"You _have_ to?"

"Grim says it's for the good of the kingdom."

"But is it good for you? Eric, what about your happiness? Besides, you're the prince; shouldn't you be like able to do whatever you want?" Eric's gaze hardened.

"It isn't that simple. Sometimes wanting to be with someone just isn't enough." Jim's scowl clearly said he disagreed.

"Whatever, it's your life. Look, I'm gonna go save the Doc," Jim said motioning to the floundering Delbert who was drowning in clothes. Eric sighed watching Jim walk off before turning to look at Giselle. She was singing to some bluebird. Slowly, she looked up and their gazes met. Blushes grew on each of their faces before Eric awkwardly waved and ran off after Jim. Who knew maybe Jim _was _right?

!#&())(&#!!#&()(&#!

"I made contact with the crew today."

"Oh?" Jim and Delbert had "retired" to their room. Delbert had taken off the ring and was currently lounging on his bed while Jim was taking off his boots. He wouldn't need them where he was going, or any other clothing for that matter. The problem was that he had to wear them to he got there, except for his boots, he could get away with walking barefoot.

"Yes, they have informed me that the ship is irreparable and that they are trying to contact any nearby ships. Until then, we're pretty much stuck here." Jim smirked. standing to his feet, slipping the ring on his finger.

"Stuck, isn't quite the word I would use." Delbert rolled his eyes. Jim went to the door.

"Now Jim, you've got to be very care…"

"See ya, Doc." Jim smiled slyly before slipping out the door without a second thought.

"Woof." Delbert sighed.

!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#

Jim felt like the wind tearing through the castle hall, a smirk plastered on his face. His heart only beat faster when he felt the salty sea air whipping against his face and through his hair. He raced down the stone stairs, already pulling his shirt off over his head. By the time he reached the beach, one hand was already going for his belt.

In seconds, he was only standing in his boxers. Anticipation built. An adventurous smile spread and Jim sprinted into the waves, diving into the surf. With a tug, the boxers were discarded and this time Jim embraced the change. In return, the whole transformation from fin to fin lasted all of a few seconds. The transformation now felt like a cooling sensation, and Jim felt oddly like a tail and fins were his natural born form rather than two legs.

Twisting about, he took a moment to examine himself, testing out the flexibility of his lower half. From his past encounter with that shark, he knew that this form _was_ pretty fast and powerful. The question was, how fast, how powerful?

Another smirk.

Swimming out into deeper waters, he knelt on the sandy ocean bed before mentally counting down. _One…two…_

"Three!" At breakneck speed Jim sprang off the ocean floor and pumped his tail as hard as he possibly could, the rushing water blowing past him like hurricane winds. His excitement climaxed as he broke the surface, his whole body surging upwards like a bullet. Ten no fifteen feet he flew into the air.

"Whoo hoo! Yeah!" With little effort he twisted his body before he back flipped and dove back into the welcoming waters. Effortlessly, he sank in the waters coming to rest on the sand, his arms crossed behind his head, clearly pleased with himself.

"Enjoying yourself?" Ariel's bell like voice startled Jim, his bangs flurrying about him as his whole body went rigid. Ariel couldn't help the giggles that escaped from behind her hand. Jim blushed but tried to regain his cool composure by throwing off hers.

"And what if I was?" he said in that sexy low tone swimming so close to her that their fins brushed and she could feel the heat of his breath on her ear. Now it was Ariel's turn to freeze as fire spread across her cheeks.

Jim smirked. He loved making her blush.

"So where's Flounder?" Jim asked swimming back and looking about for the small bright yellow and blue fish.

"Oh, he's back at the palace, helping Sebastian compose a new song." Jim's eyes widened in surprise and interest.

"Palace?" Ariel cringed. She was caught.

"Yeah." Jim was mischievous.

"So a palace right, but a palace means a kingdom. Ariel, is there a whole kingdom of merpeople?" Jim asked getting closer with each question. Ariel was hesitant.

"I guess so…" Jim smirked and quirked a brow.

"You guess so? Come on let's go!" Jim said grabbing her hand. Ariel sighed before lighting up.

"Alright, I'll show you Atlantica."

"Atlantica." Jim tested the word on his lips and decided it fit. With a tug from Ariel the couple left the shallows for the depths of Ariel's home. Once again, Jim was regaled with the colorful plant life and various marine life that swam free. The farther they traveled they passed some large rock ledges and then finally a clearing came into sight.

Jim stopped, marveling at what was before him. A gigantic city with a towering palace all cast in a golden glow.

"Whoa." Ariel smiled.

"That's where you live? Awesome." Ariel giggled.

"Yep, this is Atlantica." Hurriedly, Jim pulled Ariel towards the gate that acted as the entrance for the city. It took all of Ariel's tail power to keep up with the merman in front of her.

Jim's eyes widened when he spotted the guards keeping watch at the gate entrance. They were mermen. That's right. This whole kingdom would be filled with merpeople. At the stern look on the armed guards' faces, Jim halted suddenly aware of himself.

He didn't live here. This was not his kingdom. This wasn't even his world. He was a human and as such he did not know the customs of the merfolk. Luckily, Ariel caught up to him seconds later. Jim watched the guards' eyes widen before straightening to look very stiff.

"Princess Ariel, I have orders from the sea king to have you report to the palace directly." Ariel sighed.

"Man…"

"Princess?" Jim's cerulean eyes looked like they were going to pop out from their sockets. The guard's brow rose in suspicion. Ariel noticed and so quickly grabbed Jim's hand and rushed him through the gate. Jim's thoughts were racing so much that he missed sight seeing all of the city or the merpeople that bustled about him. All he could say was…

"You're a princess!?" Ariel gave a nervous laugh as they entered the palace.

"I uh…forgot?" Jim pinned her with a look.

"Why didn't you say so earlier?" Ariel crossed her arms and looked down suddenly very sullen.

"I kinda hoped it wouldn't matter." She whispered softly. Jim's gaze instantly softened and he swam to her side.

"And you're right. It doesn't," he said lifting her chin with his forefinger.

There it was again. They were happily lost in a moment. Mesmerized by her hooded gaze, Jim followed his instincts and gently gripped her chin as he leaned down to steal a kiss.

"Oh my gosh!" A girlish scream interrupted the couple once more. Jim was smug in the fact that this time Ariel remained close to him, a blush permeating her cheeks. Immediately he looked up mentally repressing a growl, only to be surprised when he saw a group of merpeople all about his age a little ways down the hall all adorning looks of shock. Jim looked down at the mermaid in his arms when she groaned.

"What's wrong?"

"Jim, meet my sisters and their boyfriends."

**Please Review!! Later days!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED!!!!! You all are simply absolutely amazing! Because of you this my favorite story that I am writing I LOVE the feedback I've gotten. ****GladeSistas**** made a request and so I would like to honor it. I hope you all like it! Please enjoy! **

_**Meeting the Family**_

Jim had maybe all of two seconds before a rainbow storm charged him and Ariel. The last thing he could vividly see before he was literally covered in girls was Ariel positioning herself before him to act as his own personal mermaid shield.

And then…the questions came with a flurry of …

"Oh my gosh!"

"Who is this!"

""What's his name?"

"Where's he from?"

"How'd you meet?"

"Look at those _muscles!"_

"Ladies…give the guy some room to move his tail." A strong deep amused voice sounded and slowly the flurry of faces and bodies all stopped moving like they were caught red handed. Reluctantly, each of them backed away.

No wonder he thought he was being attacked by a rainbow. Each one of Ariel's sisters had a different tail color. It was amusing how they all had adopted the same look of timid embarrassment. That is, all except for his little mermaid. She looked as if steam was about to blow out her ears. What had gotten under her skin so easily? Without even thinking, he pulled her to his side, softly rubbing circles on her shoulder.

Soft gasps were emitted by several of the girls, all of them wondering the same thing. Who was this merman who so casually touched their sister, that caring for their sister had already become a reflex?

Jim watched as six mermen swam forward, each one stopping at a mermaid's side. And then there was another curious realization. Each merman paired with his mermaid had a darker tail hue of the same color as his mermaid. _Way to enforce the rainbow. _

Attina looked to her boyfriend and intended mate. The male had short spiky brown hair with fierce chocolate brown eyes. His looks were rugged but handsome, seemingly well paired with his burnt orange almost red tail. The five o'clock shadow he sported, couple of scars on his chest and lean muscled build gave him the look of a lead action star. The chocolate of his eyes melted when he gazed his princess and nodded. Attina spoke cautiously.

"Ariel, who is this?" Everyone watched in surprise as Ariel reached down and grasped Jim's hand tightly in her own much smaller one, her warm smile making him believe he could and would face anything. In response, Jim smiled softly.

"This is Jim. Jim Hawkins. Jim, I'd like you to my sisters and their boyfriends. From oldest to youngest, this is Attina and her boyfriend, Finn. Then we have Aquata and her boyfriend, Riley."

Jim noted that these merpeople had blue tails. Aquata's was cerulean and the merman beside her was navy. This boyfriend had spiked ebony locks with bright green eyes

"Then we have Alana and her boyfriend, Caspian." Alana had a lavender tail color while Caspian's was indigo. This boyfriend seemed like the most reserved of all. This one had strangely long white hair that was tied back in a loose low ponytail. His eyes were fierce, guarded, and bright amber in hue.

"Next we have Andrina and her boyfriend, Tristan." Their color was purple. Andrina's tail was a nice royal and his dark plum. This merman had messy bronze locks that sort of fell into his green eyes.

"Then we have Adella and her boyfriend, Stevie." Jim started a bit at that name. All the names before his were strong or at least had some tie to the ocean and then there was…Stevie. Jim had to hold in a snort. Stevie was just so human for a name. Their color was a shade of yellow. (The guy from little mermaid three)

"And then, last but not least are Arista and her boyfriend, Rip." Their color was red. Arista had a bright apple red and Rip's was a dark crimson. He had chin length blonde hair with natural highlights and hazel brown eyes.

Jim smiled at his cute little mermaid as she let out a long tired sigh. There were light giggles and low chuckles exclaimed among everyone.

"Well Hawkins, it's nice to meet ya." Finn swam forward and held out his hand. Jim, in return, gave a firm hand shake of his own. Both boys smirked, an instant camaraderie forming between them. It was weird. It was like Finn was already like the big brother he never had.

Ariel was happy. Already, Jim was getting along well with her gigantic family. Finn had never liked anyone she ever even just glanced at before, and now Jim had barely said two words while he was in the palace and already he was getting a handshake.

Jim released Finn's hand and bowed slightly before the princesses and their boyfriends.

"It's good to meet all of you." Adella's voice was mischievous.

"So Ariel, is this _your_ boyfriend?" Arista gasped and Attina glared at the smirking mermaid. However, none were so shocked as Jim and Ariel. Both sets of blue eyes widened considerably.

Jim froze. What was Ariel going to say? Though it had seemed like he had known her a lifetime, in truth, this was the second day of actually knowing her. They weren't an item but _his_ feelings were slanted in that direction. Were they just friends? Would she refuse to date him because he was actually human?

Slowly, he turned to lock gazes with the petite redhead. Bright blue eyes were wide with anxiety. Ariel looked around nervously. Everyone was waiting for what she was going to say. This is was _not _the way she wanted her feelings to be revealed. Her heart pounded against her chest. Well, here went something…

"Um…well not technically but…"

"But?" Aquata pressed and everyone waited on baited breath especially Jim.

That "but" was making his heart pound. Did that mean that she wanted…As they continued to stare, Ariel's look was longing and he could see pink staining her cheeks. _Well here goes nothing…_

"But the fact is that I haven't asked her yet," Jim supplied keeping his eyes locked with hers. He was glad he did because if he had looked down he would have missed how the pink deepened to red or the small shy smile that accompanied it. Jim actually grinned. His heart soared. _So she does feel the same!_ It was all he could do to stay in place and not race over to her like some over zealous school boy.

"Dude what are you waiting for? Ask her out already!" Rip's surfer accent cut through the dream like atmosphere.

Jim was stunned. _Should I ask her out? Can I ask her with all these people around? _Looking back, he accidentally caught glances with Finn. He wore a challenging smirk, daring him on. That look moved him to ask, but then, what about Ariel? _Does she want me to ask her? Aren't girls kind of picky about this sort of thing? _

Looking back to her, he found that she was still uncharacteristically quiet, one hand lightly scratching her arm. It was like she was waiting for something. _Waiting!_ He was beyond nervous. This was the first time he had ever asked a girl out, and here he was doing it in front of a group of people. To make matters worse, naturally he wasn't good with words. He only hoped Ariel would understand.

Gathering his courage he swam forward stopping inches before his mermaid.

"So uh…what do you say, will you be my girlfriend?" Ariel smiled softly ignoring the fluttering of her own heart. He wasn't very eloquent but his heart was in the right place, and she really liked him so she nodded. Besides, he looked _so _cute when he was all shy and insecure.

It was all he could do in that moment not to sweep her up into his arms and twirl her about. Still, his face lit and he settled for taking her hand, lifting it to his lips and placing a gentle kiss upon her hand.

_Now this is more like it…_Ariel thought with a blush.

"Oh how romantic!" Arista exclaimed latching onto Rip's bicep.

"Or predictable," Andrina muttered and Tristan smirked agreeing with her. So caught up in the moment that just occurred, no one noticed the outraged little red crab that had just swam in to see that this "Jim" character again, but this time he was kissing Ariel's hand!

"What is dis young lady!" Jim and Ariel jumped as the rest giggled and smirked. Keeping hold of his hand, Ariel snapped back into her usual bubbly self trying to explain.

"Well, you see, there's a very good reason for that, a very good explanation that I'm going to tell you." Now even Jim was struggling to keep from laughing. The girl was just too cute when she was flustered. And all of this was because of a little red crab who had his claws crossed. It was amazing how such a small creature could instill such fear.

"Well you see, it's like this. Jim…"

"Is her new boyfriend," Aquata supplied.

"Aquata!" Ariel fumed.

"What? It's not like it's that big of deal."

"Boyfriend!" Sebastian exclaimed in a shout.

"Isn't that nice, Sebastian? Now Ariel finally has found someone special" Alana spoke up sweetly.

"Yippee…" Really, he should have known better, what with the way those two were staring at each other last night. Suddenly exhausted, Sebastian hung his head in defeat.

"New boyfriend or not, your Fada will have my claws if you don't come da dinnah right away." Everyone kind of just stayed silent until Sebastian yelled.

"Now!" In a flurry of bubbles, the group of teenagers swam past down the hall. Sebastian sighed before following after them. _Geez man, dos girls are gonna be da end of me!_

_~!#$%^&**()(*&^%$#!~!#$%^&&*()(*&^%$#!~_

Meanwhile, Jim now found himself in the largest dining room he had ever seen, sitting at the largest stone table he had ever seen. The chairs were all mini replicas of Triton's throne, on each a cushion for comfort. All of the sisters and their boyfriends were scattered about the table.

Ariel smiled softly. For so long, the chair next to her had been empty, her sisters and their boyfriends never knowing quite what to say. She supposed out of all the boyfriends, she connected with Finn the most. Usually, he and Attina would scoot down and sit next to her so she wouldn't have to constantly think about the fact that she didn't have someone.

Finn really was like a big brother to her: protective, fun-loving, and sometimes annoying. Soon, by law, he would be. He was Attina's intended mate and someday king. It was hard to picture the rogue as a king, as she watched him sitting between Jim an d Attina. But he would be good for the kingdom. He would bring it new life and energy.

By now, everyone was chattering amongst themselves, the prospect of Jim old news.

"So Hawkins, where'd you meet Sparky?'

"Sparky?" Jim's lips curled into a sexy smirk as he glanced back at the scowling redhead. Then her snarl abruptly turned into a playful smirk of her own.

"I saved his life." Both Attina and Finn's brows rose.

"How did that happen?" Jim looked to Ariel for the answer because he certainly couldn't tell the truth.

"He was traveling so he could move here and he so ignorantly angered a shark."

"True, but I remember saving a certain redhead from a shark in a shipwreck." Jim fired back playfully. Finn chuckled lowly.

"Sounds like one heck of a first date. Sparky, maybe you've finally met your match." There was a clearing of someone's voice. It was the royal seahorse announcer.

"His Royal Highness, King Triton." Immediately, everyone rose in respect as Triton swam into the room. Jim was nervous as the formidable form of the sea king came into view. Part of him wanted to sink down in his chair when he spotted the triton he carried with him. How would her father feel about him dating his youngest daughter?

Almost as if she could read his mind, Ariel reached and took a hold of his hand under the table. Both looked to each other and smiled. It was like his fears were gone. Meanwhile, King Triton sat down at the head of the table.

"Hello girls, boys. I trust you all had a good day." Everyone gave their affirmation.

At this point multiple servants swam in, each holding a large clam the size of a briefcase. Each servant placed their clam in front of their respective royal. Anxiety built in Jim. He didn't know the eating customs of the merpeople. He would have to watch Ariel for his cues.

Ariel knew this too. Smiling, she tapped on the clam twice. An amused smile came to her face as Jim watched in awe as the clam opened. Inside, was a raised ridge on the left side.

Jim gaped. Merpeople used the exact silverware that humans did, except that theirs were made from stone instead of metal. Mentally, Jim laughed. It wasn't that Ariel had never seen a fork before; it was that she hadn't seen a human _metal_ fork. In an underwater environment, it would be very difficult to make metal. To be honest, he did peg Ariel to be easily amused as well though he'd never say anything.

The rest of the clam was filled with noodles and had what looked like green sauce on top of it. Jim didn't know what to think about it.

"What's the matter Hawkins? You look like you've never had seaweed noodles before? Jim had to keep from cringing. _So that's what that is. _ Next to him, Ariel had just spun a forkful of sea noodles and was lifting it to her lips, praying that Jim would just try it.

"Naw, just zoned out a bit." Taking a deep breath, Jim picked up his fork and spun a reasonable amount of sea noodles on it.

"Ariel." Triton's booming voice caused everyone to still. Ariel froze. She had been so caught up with being proud of Jim that she had neglected the watchful eye of her father. Steeling her nerves, she turned to face her father.

"Yes….Daddy?" Her father's face was stern but somehow…amused?

"And who is this young man?" Ariel fidgeted in her chair.

"Daddy…this is Jim Hawkins…"

"Her boyfriend," Adella added playfully. Ariel's glare promised death later. Triton's brows rose in surprise. So his daughters had been right before…

"Boyfriend? Is that so?" The amused and pleased tone was leaking through.

"Yes sir, it is." Ariel was surprised when it was Jim who spoke up. She was even more surprised when he squeezed the hand he held that was under the table. She watched as her father study Jim. By now, most mermen would have fled the table. But not Jim. He almost even looked calm!

"Oh and how long has this been going on?"

"Two days, Sir."

"Two days?" Finn was quick to interject to Triton's surprise.

"Yeah, and already he's saved her life." The sea king sighed heavily.

"Young man, is this true?" Jim was hesitant.

"Yes Sir." The sea king shook his head giving Ariel a pointed look before turning his attention back to Jim.

"Thank you young man, though I wonder if you have the stomach to keep up with our Ariel." Jim smiled at the now embarrassed mermaid.

"I believe I do Sir. I …really like being with her." Ariel blushed and the rest of her sisters 'oohed' and 'awwed'. Now even the sea king's steel façade finally fell and a soft wistful smile graced his lips.

"Very good then."

~!#$%^&&*()(*&^%$#!~!#$%^&*()(*&^$#!~

It was around nine o'clock and Ariel's soft laughter filled the immediate area. Jim was content to listen. It had been a truly enjoyable dinner. Who knew that seaweed noodles would taste exactly like spaghetti? It was delicious.

Then there was the company. Triton wasn't so scary after all. He really though the king was happy with the idea that he was dating his daughter. In no time he was laughing and joking with the rest of them.

Besides Ariel, he spoke the most with Attina and Finn. Already, he felt a kinship with both of them. The couple was like the elder siblings he never had: Attina the caring but cautious elder sister and Finn the exciting big brother who defied danger. In his mind he was already brainstorming for ways so that he could visit in the daytime, if to go on some real expeditions with Finn. Their adventures would be _wicked._

_Not that I don't mind spending time with my mermaid, _he thought as he watched Ariel laugh about something as she led him somewhere. It didn't really matter where she led him, as long as she held onto his hand like that. Suddenly, they stopped in front of a large rock ledge.

"I'd like to show you something." A playful smirk graced his lips.

"A bunch of rocks?" Ariel mock glared and she swatted at him.

"No silly, what's behind the rocks." Ariel's look was mischievous as she eyed a large boulder that upon closer inspection did seem a little out of place. Grinning, Jim left her side and went to push aside the boulder. It was surprisingly light, its size giving the deception of a heavy weight. Jim was pleasantly surprised to see an opening to what looked like a cave.

Giving her that sexy grin, he said softly, "Ladies first." Ariel blushed and rushed in. Smirking to himself, he let go of the stone and swam in after her, the boulder rolling back into its original position.

Within seconds, Jim's eyes widened monumentally. They were in some kind of grotto. But that's not what was breathtaking. It was the countless human items that littered the walls.

"Whoa…"

"So…this is my collection." Ariel looked like a vision, floating there in the center of it all.

Jim couldn't help the word, "beautiful" that slipped from his lips. Ariel blushed and carried on swimming to one side and absently running her fingers over a music box that had two human dancing figurines on it.

"I'm fascinated by the human world, though I suppose this'll be closest I can get to it. Daddy hates everything human." Ariel stopped realizing what she had just said. Sure enough, Jim's countenance turned somber and he sank to sit on the sand, his eyes resting on his tail. Ariel was quick to rush to his side.

"He doesn't hate _you_…it's just…humans were the reason my mother died." Jim's eyes widened. He had wondered where her mother was. Now he was glad he didn't ask.

"Well…I'm sure she'd be really proud of you and your sisters." Ariel smiled softly and scooted closer to him so that her fins rested over his.

The mere sensation of this sent tingles down his spine and the awakening of his male instincts. Slowly, she looked up to him.

"Really?" Her whisper was almost inaudible and like a bell. Slowly, as not to frighten her, Jim's hand rose and caressed her cheek with the gentlest of strokes never quite losing the physical contact.

"Really." His voice was gentle and deep. She found herself losing herself in the sincerity of his ocean blue eyes.

Jim didn't know whether it was his instincts or the moment, but he found himself cradling her face with the one hand and leaning down towards her, his eyelids growing heavy as he stared down at her lips.

_He's going to kiss me now, _she realized in a distant haze. It was the first kiss for both of them, but instinctually physical pleasure came naturally to merpeople.

His lips met hers gently. _They're warm._ It was an entirely new and pleasant experience. Ariel didn't know how to describe it. His lips fit hers perfectly and the soft pressure sent her heart to flutter against the cage of her chest. Tentatively, he massaged his lips with hers, not gentle anymore, demanding, but not too forceful, exploratory.

Ariel matched his fervor, quickly heating Jim's blood. Lost in the pleasurable hot sensations, Jim followed his instincts. He didn't know what to do exactly, or what he wanted. He just knew he wanted more, to…_taste_ …more…

Ariel stilled a bit when she felt the warmth of Jim's tongue as it ran across her lower lip when he started to gently suck on it. She gasped in surprise and Jim wasted no time in exploring the sweet cavern of her mouth. By accident, their tongues ran against each other and Jim was surprised to hear a sigh escape Ariel's lips. The sound only heated his blood further as his other hand came to rest against her lower back his thumb tracing random patterns.

This time he deliberately he massaged his tongue against hers and now he knew why she gasped. It felt _so good. Addicting. _Lost in the heat, Ariel placed her small hands on Jim's bare chest unknowingly sending fire where she placed them.

It was rather explicit images of what his instincts whispered to him to do that caused him to stop. He didn't need any scales receding back just yet. However, their activities left them both panting. When their breaths had settled they lay down on the sand, Jim propped up on his elbow, while Ariel lay like the sand was her bed. Even now, Jim had to call on his self control. Ariel looked ravishing like back on the sand like that.

"You don't know how long I've been dying to do that," Jim whispered in her ear, thinking of all their interruptions. Ariel giggled because they were the only ones in the grotto and yet he acted as though he had some secret he wanted to share with only her. Lazily and absentmindedly, his hand traced designs on her stomach giving her tingles every once in a while.

"Really?" Jim placed a slow kiss on her shoulder.

"Really." Ariel's fingers ran softly against the hand that was caressing her stomach.

"It must be so much more wonderful to live on land." Ariel mused. With their close proximity, Ariel could feel Jim shake his head.

"Mmm, but the sea is just as beautiful. Ariel, I've been to many worlds and I've found that it doesn't matter how many I visit, I would still feel like something is missing. That is, until I came to this one…and met you. Atlantica…almost feels like home even though I'm not really a merman."

The words pained him and for some reason, he wished that he could have been a real merman so that he could stay with Ariel. Ariel's small hand felt like silk against his face as she turned over and faced him.

"Merman or not…I would have no other."

**Hoped you liked this chapter! I have a question. Please vote and tell me whether they should go to the underwater club next or Ariel has dinner on land. Please review and tell me because I can't make up my mind! Until next time…Later days…**


	9. Chapter 9

**First off I would like to say a huge thank you to all of you who reviewed. You have no idea how much it means to me. Alright, well something truly unexpected happened, there was a tie in votes for this chapter. So, I decided that I would take the first vote that I received as the decider. The other option will take place next chapter! Enjoy! **

_**The Night Club**_

_He was going to a night club…_a night club under the sea. _I wonder what it will be like…_

The warm sun felt comfortable on Jim's skin as he rode with Eric on the way into town. Eric had asked him to accompany him on a trip to town to handle some political business.

At midnight, Jim had parted with Ariel in the shallows with slow prolonged parting kisses and the promise of plans to meet at sunset. Jim smiled at the thought, that and the fact that clothes seemed to be becoming more and more unnecessary. Even now, from time to time he would find that unconsciously he would finger one of his sleeves or the hem of his pants.

Jim shifted in his saddle. Legs…that was another issue that was swiftly morphing from an absolute to that of a topic that was up for discussion. With each passing night, so came the increasing familiarity of his blue tail.

There was also his growing affection for a certain mermaid princess. He looked forward to each night with more fervor. Each night held a new adventure and this latest one was guaranteed to be exciting. Tonight, supposedly all of the princesses and their boyfriends were going to this night club. It was going to be wicked, and all because Ariel was going. Then there was the fact that he would probably at some point get some more of Ariel's sweet and maybe _not so sweet_ kisses…

A Cheshire grin spread on his lips.

"And what're you thinking about?" Apparently, Eric had noticed his prolonged silence and then the stupid smile. Jim tensed. _What do I tell him? I can't tell him the truth. _ A sudden idea disrupted his train of thought. _Or can I? _

"I was…just thinking about…my girlfriend." Eric's inquisitive stare quickly morphed into a look of pure shock.

"Girlfriend? Really? How come you've never talked about her before?" Jim scratched the back of his neck, as was his usual habit when he was either embarrassed or nervous.

"I don't know. I just…she's precious to me and to be honest the relationship is very new." Eric nodded seriously."

"I understand. It's perfectly all right to want to keep your love life private…" There was an unfinished edge to Eric's statement.

"But…" Eric smiled. He knew he was caught.

"It would be kind of nice to meet her. You know, meet the girl you think so much about." Jim brows furrowed. _You could if you had a tail or if she had legs…_Jim's eyes widened.

_If she had legs. _It was so simple. Ariel could wear the ring, He had made sure of the ring's safety for himself and Ariel was _so _fascinated by the human world. He was sure she would love to see and experience it for herself. A slow sly smile down played his growing excitement.

"Alright, I'll let you meet her…if you bring your own girlfriend along." Eric shot him a puzzled look as their horses came to a halt on the outskirts of town.

"But Jim, you know I don't have a girlfriend."

"Not at the moment, you don't…invite Giselle."

"Invite…what? No. I…I can't." Jim smirked.

"What? Shy all of a sudden?"

"No!" Eric protested like a small child as they tied the horses to their posts.

"No, it's just, what would I even say?" Jim shrugged nonchalantly.

"Invite her to dinner or something, I don't know." Eric seemed to mull that over for contemplation.

"Alright. I like it. _If…_and I mean _if_ I ask her, when am I going to ask her to come to dinner?" The boys strolled around town lightly surveying their environment.

"You got dinner plans tomorrow night?" Eric smiled. Jim was always so carefree, so calm and collected.

"Touché'. Jim, there's a reason why I brought you with me today." Said boy looked away from the bakery window he was staring at in order to make eye contact with Eric.

"Jim, I'd like you and Delbert to consider staying at the palace with us permanently." Jim gaped outright.

"Wha- What?" He certainly wasn't expecting that.

"Eric, I don't know what to say." Jim was speechless. What did one say to an offer like that?

"It's alright. You don't have to answer right away. It's just that you and Delbert would be invaluable to the kingdom." Jim shook his head.

"I don't follow you."

"Jim, you and Delbert are two of the most genuine people I have ever met. You both are also very intelligent. I would be honored to have you both as my advisors, and because I also come to value your friendship."

Jim felt both awed and ashamed at the same time. He felt awed because it was such a high honor. Eric's generosity and hospitality knew no bounds. It was reflected in the peace and prosperity of his kingdom. Even now, as they walked around taking a report of the status of the city, his subjects were at ease and comfortable with his presence among them. It showed familiarity that had been cultivated over time. His people trusted him as he trusted them.

That's why he felt so guilty and had to force himself not to cringe. It was a nice compliment that Eric had called him genuine. But there was so much that the prince didn't know. _I wonder if you would still say I'm genuine if you knew that Delbert is really a canine like alien, if you knew that we are both from a different planet or that every night I sneak out to become a merman because my girlfriend is a mermaid princess._

"Thanks Eric, that means a lot. I'll be sure to talk to Delbert about it." Jim turned solemn. It was definitely a topic he would have to give serious thought. The longer they stayed on this world, the more he had a growing compulsion to stay on it. If he stayed on this planet he could stay with Ariel. The mere thought of leaving the redhead sent his heart to aching. But then was he _really_ staying with Ariel? The ring only allotted him a certain amount of time as a merman. If he was going to stay with Ariel, then he wanted them to permanently be the same species. The notion of searching for a way to make that happen started to echo in his mind.

"Yeah, I will." Eric missed the double meaning. Though he had not forgotten his new mission, the next couple of shops brightened Jim's mood until finally a full blown smirk was evident at their last stop: _The Flower Shop. _ The vicious case of Eric's blushing had returned full force.

"So…are we going to stand out here all day or what?" Eric cleared his throat and tried to take a very masculine, daring stance that lasted for all of two seconds before he slouched in defeat.

"Jim, I don't know…what if I mess up?"

"Taking the status report?" A look of death was sent his way and Jim suppressed the laughter that was bubbling up within him.

"You _know_ that's not what I mean." Jim's smile turned soft.

"Hey look, I'll go in and do the status report. If you want to go and ask her to dinner, then you can, if not, it's cool." Eric sighed, the relief showing in the way his shoulders sagged. Jim walked up to the entrance, pausing at the door and looking back.

"I still think really think she'd love to go with you." Eric just waved him in looking disappointed with himself. Jim sighed/growled in frustration.

"Whatever." Jim entered pushing the door open. Instantaneously, he was bombarded with the scents and sights of multiple flowers. Flowers of every shade and color decorated the quaint little shop. Some of the pots were even hanging from the ceiling. And then…there was the singing. Though he couldn't see her, Giselle's musical voice echoed through the small shop. And was that…birds chirping?

Raising a brow, Jim ventured deeper into the shop. He was vaguely reminded of the jungles of treasure planet, what with the lush growth of plants all around him. He was quite sure that treasure planet didn't have girly frilly pastel painted countertops and shelves covered in hearts and all things feminine. _And why am I being cautious again? _Releasing the tension from his shoulders, Jim walked forward until he reached the place where the singing could be heard the loudest. Sure enough, Giselle was there…

In that moment, Jim knew that he and Giselle were never meant to be. There was far too much…singing. Heck, birds were even singing along with her. Yes, if they were together, he would eventually throttle her, he noted dryly. But…if Eric liked her, then that's all that mattered…

"I've been dreaming…"

"Ahem," Jim cleared his throat precisely that moment in that fake sort of way that purposely announces your presence. He got the desired effect. Giselle was shocked as she whipped around and the blue birds scattered out the window.

"Oh! Why…hello." Her wide blue eyes were friendly in an instant. Jim scratched the back of his neck.

"Yeah uh…hey." Giselle was bright despite Jim's lack of enthusiasm.

"What can I do for you?"

"Well, you see, I'm here for Prince Eric…" The most pleasant surprise occurred. A brilliant scarlet quickly presented itself on her cheeks. Jim was puzzled, a brow quirking at the odd behavior. _But I didn't say anything…_Jim's eyes widened. But he _did _say something. He had mentioned _someone._

"Oh…Prince Eric?" He attempt at sounding nonchalant was ranked somewhere near pitiful.

"Does he…need something?" She inquired her hands clasped together a little too tightly. Jim suppressed the devious grin that threatened to emerge.

"Yeah, um see he's uh …really shy so he sent me to do this."

"Do what?" Giselle's excitement gave way to her curiosity. And so the game had begun.

"What are you doing for dinner tomorrow night?" Giselle was completely baffled now.

"Well I don't know, nothing I guess." Jim smirked.

"Good because I am here on behalf of Prince Eric to invite you to dinner tomorrow night." Giselle's hands flew to her mouth.

"Oh! Wow! Dinner would be lovely!" In her excitement, the flower shop owner didn't see Jim roll his eyes. _Honestly, this girl has it so bad for Eric. How can Eric not see it for himself? _Giselle quieted and a look of anxiety twisted her features.

"But…why couldn't the prince ask me himself?"

"Well, like I said, he's shy and…he was afraid you would say no." Giselle looked as if he had said something truly absurd or outrageous.

"Say no?" The space officer had to resist the urge to laugh. This was priceless.

"Yeah I know crazy. So…will you come tomorrow night?" Giselle's smile was blinding and she abruptly embraced him.

"Oh yes!" Jim went stiff in her arms. Their current position made him very uncomfortable. He was just glad Ariel wasn't here to see this. _Oh that's right! Ariel! _There was one other reason he had to talk to Giselle. Slowly he pushed her back.

"Um Giselle, there's one more thing I'd like to speak with you about. I was wondering if I could ask you a favor." Now it was his turn for his cheeks to flame. _How do I even say this? _He mentally groaned.

"Of course! I'll do whatever I can for my new friend." Jim stepped back anticipating another hug.

"Right. Well…my girlfriend is coming to this dinner too and I wanted to get her something nice to wear, so I was wondering if you could help me shop tomorrow?"

"Oh, I would love to help! Oh how romantic!" Jim was slowly backing away his cheeks burning brighter.

"Thanks and uh, I'll be back at eleven tomorrow morning." Jim waved and quickly made his way out of the shop. Too late. She was already singing with joyful vigor.

"I've been dreaming…" Jim shut the door behind him sighing in relief.

"Phew." Giselle reminded him of how eccentric B.E.N. was.

"So how did it go?" Almost instantly, Eric bombarded him with the question. Jim smirked. Eric looked so desperate, almost like a little kid.

"Great, she said yes." Eric nodded.

"Yes, well that's…wait what do you mean, she said yes!" Jim grinned outright defiantly.

"Exactly what I said. Giselle said she would _love_ to have dinner with you." Eric's eyes widened in panic.

"She what!"

"She said yes. Eric I told you she was crazy about you." Eric looked like he had just suffered a trauma.

"She…did?"

~!#$%^&&**()(*&^%$#!~!#$%^&*()(*&^%$#!~

Sunset couldn't come fast enough. Whether it was from his excitement to be with Ariel, or the fact that Eric was nearly beside himself with plans for tomorrow night, he couldn't tell. The over anxious teen had roped Delbert and Grimsby into giving advise and preparation making. The result was Jim sneaking out early to sit staring out at the ocean. He just sat and took time to reflect on things, and how beautiful the ocean looked from the surface in the day time.

The clear waters still hid the magnificent wonders that lay in its depths. The waters shone golden with the setting sun and Jim was compelled, called by the sea to dive in and be welcomed by it. His thumb ran over the cool metal of the ring. It rested within the safety of his clenched fist. He didn't dare wear the ring at present. His desire to be in the sea at the moment would transform him the second he slipped it on.

To compromise with his desires, he lifted his shirt and discarded it on the shore. The cool pre-evening breeze felt refreshing on his bare chest. He almost shivered as the wind blew through his chocolate locks, his small ponytail getting blown about by the breeze. He wished he could discard more clothing than that but human decency prevented that. His toes dug in the warm sand, and he sighed enjoying the smell of the salty sea air.

_It won't be long now._ The sun was setting and so the time of Ariel's arrival drew nearer. It would only be minutes now. A grin lit Jim's features. _It's time for me to change._ Jim's hands quickly went to his belt. A soft chuckle escaped his lips. It seemed he was getting increasingly skilled removing his clothes. With a final tug he was rid of his pants.

Gathering up his clothes he rushed over and placed his pile of clothes behind a designated rock that was used for hiding his clothes. It wouldn't do for someone to find his clothing and wonder where he was, especially since they would know he was naked. Almost giddy, he sprinted into the waves until he was at waist depth. He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, closing eyes that matched the ocean in hue. He had donned the ring before he had entered the water so as not to accidentally drop it. The ring had swiftly become the most important item he could ever possess.

It was funny to note that he _knew_ he had never concentrated so hard on taking his boxers off. But if he didn't, he knew he would have transformed instantly and therefore destroying his boxers. _I can __**not**__ destroy my only pair of underwear. Who knows what Carlotta could try to pull if she found out…?_

Jim shivered but there was no breeze. He shrugged off the thought as well as his boxers. _Well at least something good came out of that disturbing thought._ _Ok, now I can…_ He was barely able to throw his boxers to shore before the change overtook him causing him to lose balance. _I have to perfect that._ He thought as he fell back splashing awkwardly into the water. He resurfaced quickly, seemingly forgetting the abilities of this form, or perhaps it was the human tendency to try and act like he had never fallen in the first place.

A soft giggle was heard nearby. The newly turned merman twisted to see Ariel with a hand placed politely over her lips. Jim groaned. Would she always see when embarrassing things happened to him? So much for being the cool mysterious boyfriend.

"You saw that, huh?" A small giggle escaped and she nodded. She should have been aware of the dangerous mischievous smirk of he boyfriend.

"Hmm, I guess I'll just have to make you forget about that somehow." Ariel was surprised to see him so close already. Why did the water around them feel so warm all of a sudden? Somehow she didn't that Jim would have to worry about her remembering. She couldn't remember her own name when he was looking at her with those heated hooded sapphires and stroking her face like that.

His lips were slow and gentle but insistent on hers coaxing out her response. She was happy to comply matching his maddening fervor. It was when she wrapped her arms around his neck to pull her slick body flush against his that he pulled away from her almost instantly, leaving both of them panting.

"Did I…do something wrong?" Jim's chuckle was dark and still husky, his eyes burning with something Ariel was too innocent to recognize.

"No, it's that you do everything just _right._" Ariel was clearly confused.

"Right?...but then why…" Jim took her hand motioning toward the sea.

"I'll…tell you about it later. Right now, shouldn't we be heading to the palace? Don't wanna be late?" Jim's deceptively innocent smile forced her to comply, but she did shoot him a look stating that this discussion was not over. Jim sighed as they dove beneath the waves. He was _so_ not looking forward to explaining how her oh so tempting kisses made his male hormones react and how his blood boiled for her.

The embarrassing topic was soon forgotten with common questions of how her day was. Jim was regaled with stories of Ariel's sisters, her studies, and any other interesting tidbit. Really, he enjoyed listening to Ariel. It was relaxing and he felt at ease when he was with her. Now he could enjoy the fun of looking about and waving at all the citizens of Atlantica, while hand in hand with his girlfriend. Their journey came to a halt when they reached the throne room. All of the boyfriends were there but…

"Where are my sisters?" Ariel inquired her eyes scanning the room. Finn looked up from relaxing against a column.

"They're still getting ready. Mind go getting them, Sparky?" Ariel sighed in exasperation. Did her sisters always have to take forever to primp?

"Sure, I'll be right back." With a quick peck on the cheek for Jim and with a few flicks of her tail, Jim was left alone with the boyfriends. Awkward silence ensued as he floated there.

"Hawkins, take a seat," Finn called, his eyes closed now that he had returned to resting. Jim's brow rose.

"But why? Ariel said she'd be right back?" At this comment, the rest of the boys burst out laughing. Jim was confused. Why were they laughing.

"Ariel must be your first girlfriend, huh?" Tristan smirked. Jim's cheeks pinked nd he crossed his arms trying to remain indifferent.

"Yeah, so, what of it?" Finn sighed in exasperation.

"What he means, Hawkins, is that girls are never 'coming right back,' when it comes to getting ready. Her sisters are probably doing who knows what as we speak.." A silent, "o" formed on the youngest male's lips.

"So then, how long do we have to wait?" Caspian's answer was cool and precise.

"Give or take twenty minutes."

"Twenty minutes!" Jim was incredulous. _What could those girls be doing in there?_ Finn shrugged and rose to float before him.

"Better just get used to it, such is the life of a boyfriend." All of the boys nodded their heads in agreement.

"And speaking of which, Jim, I need to see something." Jim gave him a wary look.

"Okay…sure." The merman knew _something _was up when all attention was on him and there was intensity about the situation that made Jim anxious. Whatever he was doing, was surely something life changing. It had to be, what with the way all the guys looked on upon with baited breath.

"Hawkins, I want you to lift the trident," Finn commanded motioning to the infamous tool of the sea king. An eerie silence prevailed.

"Finn, no, just let him…" Riley began. _Is he trying to defend me? _Jim was perplexed. This wasn't rocket science. All he had to do was lift Triton's trident.

"No, it's alight, I can do it," Jim pacified swimming towards Triton's empty throne. Caspian eyes him closely.

"We will see." Jim paused before the trident's pedestal. He really didn't see what was such a big deal about this. Still, he was hesitant as he reached out to touch the trident. Taking a deep breath, his hands wrapped around the king's weapon. He could've sworn he felt a tingle run through him at first contact with the trident. With a firm tug upwards, he held the trident in his hands for everyone to see. A collective gasp was taken up from all of the boys, and their eyes were impossibly wide. Jim chuckled lightly and smirked.

"What? Did you think I would drop it or something?" Finn was the first to recover, a serious expression quickly masking his current shock.

"Hawkins, that trident is magical and as such all those except for the royal family and their _mates_ cannot touch it." Finn watched as comprehension dawned in the young Hawkins boy. A soft smile graced the elder's lips as Finn easily took the trident from Jim's numb grip, so that he could place it back in its stand.

"Yes. Ariel is _your _mate, or at least she will be someday. The words echoed in his mind.

"_My…mate."_ As luck would have it, it was then that the girls returned. Jim forgotten, all of the boyfriends rose to meet their respective mates. But all Jim could see was Ariel. Her sisters had indeed gotten to her. Her shell bra had been exchanged for a fancier one of the same color that had pearls that lined the ties that held it together. Her hair was done up in a half pulled back, half down fashion, and a bright hot pink sea flower was tucked on her ear.

Jim was speechless. It wasn't so much the fact that she was breathtaking in that moment, because Ariel was always beautiful. It was that this was his mate, _his mate,_ or at least if what Finn said was true then she was. Somehow, he couldn't doubt what Finn said. If a trident could shoot thunderbolts then surely it could tell to whom it belonged. This was _his mate._ He had found the girl he was going to spend the rest of his life with.

It was strange having this information. It was both exciting and terrifying to know that this was it. Out of all of the galaxies, this was the being made solely for him. This was the rightful mother of any children he had. It was all very…overwhelming. For some unexplainable reason, it felt as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

Ariel was shy as she swam over, her hands twisted about in front of her. Some distant part of James Hawkins wondered why that was. Ariel was always so self-confident and sure of herself. But now it was like he was meeting her for the first time. When she was in reach, he gently stroked her cheek.

"Hi…" he whispered. A pretty blush settled on her cheeks.

"Hi."

"You look…" Jim struggled for words and so he settled for, "wow." Ariel's smile was soft. She understood.

"Poetry Hawkins, really, poetry." And cue the romantic record music scratching…That's right, Finn was still right there. And now Attina was at his side as well. She snorted trying in vain to keep her giggles behind the prison of her hand. This time Finn earned a glare from both of the young lovers. In response, he outright laughed.

~!#$%^&*()(*&^%$#!~!#$%^&*()(*&^%$#!~

They had departed soon after that, their small group positively buzzing with excitement. They didn't have to travel far. The night club was located in an underground cave just past the kelp forest. It was called the Catfish club and was officially the longest running night club in Atlantican history. Something was mentioned about music being outlawed from the kingdom up until five years ago. Apparently, Ariel had played a part in overturning that injustice.

What had once been a secret underground cave/meeting place, was now a flamboyant exclusive night club, complete with glowing lights and everything. A long line of sea creatures and merpeople alike floated in line waiting for admission. It wasn't long before they were allowed entrance. Jim was fascinated by the flashing lights and the upbeat saucy Latin style music. That is until…

"Let's dance." With a swift tug, Ariel was already dragging him out to the dance floor.

"But _Ariel,_ I don't know how to dance." Jim felt his heart begin to race. He had absolutely no idea ho merpeople danced. Frantically, he looked around for some kind of example of how he was supposed to move. He really didn't want to embarrass himself in front of the entire night club. He was sure Finn would never Finn would never let him live it down if he did.

He seemed to be striking out. Everywhere he looked, there was nothing but fish folk. He only had seconds at best, he knew, before Ariel stopped and expected him to dance. He knew Ariel would be a wonderful dancer, a complete natural. That was how fate worked, wasn't it? But wait; oh thank goodness Arista had dragged Rip to the dance floor as well. Maybe "dragged" wasn't the appropriate word after all. Rip looked to be thoroughly enjoying himself. Jim watched Rip until he felt Ariel come to a stop.

Okay, so the male's part in dancing didn't look to be _too_ hard. For the most part, it seemed that all the guy did was position himself behind the female, entwine their hands, and sway to the beat back and forth, twirling her every once in a while. _I __**can**__ do this._

Ariel had stopped and was now looking up at him hopefully.

"Are you ready?" she asked. That little minx, she _knew _he wouldn't know how to dance. Well he could show her. Jim smirked.

"As I'll ever be." Taking her hand, with a quick tug, she spun into his arms. His eyes closed. She had absolutely no idea how good she felt to him, what with her pressed up so snugly against him like that. Her curves fit perfectly against him. It was his own exquisite torture, and completely voluntary. And then Ariel started to move. He instantly and discretely put at least an inch of space between them. He couldn't let her feel _that good _against him or he really would be embarrassed in front of the whole club.

His dignity saved, he began to move as well, and to his surprise it really wasn't that hard to dance. By the smile that Ariel was giving him, she thought so too.

"Hey dude!" Jim looked over to see Rip give him a thumbs up. It was fun dancing. He even twirled Ariel around a couple of times. _Wow, if Delbert could see me now. _

But the feeling that overwhelmed him the most was _acceptance. _He was by far the newest addition to this little group, but he felt as if he had always been a part of it. He was welcomed into a brand new family. It was like he was _supposed _to be part of this family. Maybe he really _was _destined to be Ariel's mate.

Almost like she could read his mind, Ariel turned slightly in his arms so that she could smile up at him that heartwarming smile that had charmed all of Atlantica. Jim felt warmth flow through him. A long life with Ariel looked to be a happy fate indeed. The song ended with a vivacious pop and everyone clapped and cheered in excitement. His little mermaid was quite the firecracker, he noted with a smirk.

"Wow, I never knew you were quite the dancer."

"Yeah well, I'm a quick learner, though I do think you were trying to sabotage me." Ariel winked as she traced a path over his chest lightly. Jim fought the urge to shiver.

"Oh, but I wouldn't dream of it." _Darn she looks sexy when she's being mischievous. _Jim was about to retort with a sexy remark of his own, but the familiar rainbow phenomenon beat him to it.

"Oh Ariel, come on, you have to come dance with us!" Arista exclaimed. "No offense of course." Andrina added. Jim sighed but shrugged.

"None taken."

"Excellent." Alana clapped and then Ariel was carried away with a wave. Jim waved back amused at the situation. It _had _to be interesting living with six sisters.

"I hope it's okay. I'm sorry my sisters stole her away from you like that. They tend to get a bit over excited and lose their heads." Attina had stayed behind acting as the ever responsible one. Jim gave a small crooked smile.

"Don't worry about it. I understand. As long as she's happy, then so am I. Besides, I think I need a rest from this last dance." Attina sighed in relief.

"Thanks." Jim chuckled.

"No problem, Attina." With a nod of her head, Attina was lost to the rainbow leaving Jim by himself. Looking about, he saw Finn waving him over from the bar. Giving a brief nod, Jim made his way through the dancing bodies to finally sit at an empty seat next to Finn.

"Not bad for your first time." Finn said taking a swig of his drink.

"It showed that much, huh." Jim replied turning on the stool so that he could watch Ariel from a distance. Finn merely chuckled.

"It's alright. All of us have gone through it. I guess it kind of comes with the territory of being a royal mate, I guess." This comment piqued Jim's interest.

"Royal mate?"

"Yeah, you know that thing I explained to you earlier. Oh, by the way, when we get back to the palace, I'll give you the last one of these." Finn pointed to his upper arm where a thin golden band no wider than an inch wide wrapped around it. It was an interesting piece of jewelry and Jim had noticed that _all_ of the boyfriends wore them.

"Why, what are they?" Jim looked at the band warily. Was this another magical item he had no idea about?

"Don't be such a wuss, Hawkins. It's just a symbol to everyone that we are the future mates of the royal family." Jim's brow quirked.

"So, I don't get what that has to do with anything." Finn looked up and leveled him with a suspicious glance that had Jim worrying if he had said something very very wrong.

"Hawkins, what's with you? Everyone knows that the male mate is the one that rules."

"So the armbands are basically a symbol that tells everyone that we could or will be the future kings."

"Exactly, the band is more for accountability I guess. When and if King Triton ever decides to retire his crown, then, I, as the eldest, will be up for nomination. However, if the people see me to be unfit, then they can vote and my position would be nullified and then the nomination would fall to Riley and the process starts anew."

"Could it fall to me?" The look of terror on the younger boy's face was outright laughable.

"I certainly hope not, Hawkins, because that would really say something about the rest of us." Jim nodded.

"Yeah."

"Why, is there something on your mind?" Jim sighed.

"Yeah, it's just a lot to take in, I guess. I mean, finding out that you're meant to be with someone. It is always right, right?"

"One hundred percent, Hawkins, and I understand. I can't help it I guess. Ariel's like a baby sister to me and I don't want her to get hurt. If the trident had repelled you, then we would have made sure the relationship was over." Finn replied, his eyes dark and full of promise. "No one will take advantage of Ariel, simply because she _is_ royalty. A shiver raced down Jim's spine. How close he had come to losing Ariel tonight and he didn't even know it.

"I know it's a little weird at first, knowing all this but just take your time. Get to know Ariel; the falling in love with her part will come naturally." Finn advised patting Jim on the back. Jim smiled.

He really liked Finn. Maybe this was what it was like getting to know a best friend. As far as Ariel was concerned, Finn didn't know how right his words were. Falling for Ariel seemed inevitable like it was natural, something that was just meant to happen.

Turning from Finn, Jim searched out the mermaid in question with his eyes. _Strange, where is she?_ Little did he know that his male protective instincts had been triggered. Worry enveloped him as he scanned the room. A shrill cry was heard over the blaring music and sharp blue eyes snapped in the direction. What he witnessed made the young merman see red.

The girls had all separated and scattered about, leaving Ariel by herself. Currently, some oversized creepy merman had a grip on her arm, most likely bruising Ariel since she was struggling to get away. Her countenance was angry but Jim could recognize the fear that she was bravely trying to mask.

Jim was off his stool in a moment, his vision narrowing like a tunnel. With powerful strokes of his tail, he was zeroing in on the scene not caring if he roughly bumped into anyone on his there. This earned him a series glares, stares, and whispers.

"Hawkins!" Finn's shouts of warning were lost to the irate teen. _How dare he!_ The male instincts of a merman clouded Jim's mind. _How dare he! I'll kill him!_

"Get off of her!" A vicious snarl escaped Jim's lips as he tore the offending male off of Ariel. This really was a testament to Jim's strength considering the force with which he grabbed the man who was twice his size.

"What the…" The degenerate scarcely had time to breathe before Jim's fist came flying into his face, sending him torpedoing into the stone floor. Jim had pinned the other male on the ground. Jim's arm rose to punch him again. An iron grip was suddenly on his striking wrist. A murderous glare quickly died when he saw that it was Finn who held him.

"It's alright. That's enough Hawkins." But just as he said this, two large swordfish broke through the gaping crowd that had gathered to witness the scene.

"Young man, back away and let go of him. By order of the Atlantican police, you need to come with us."

**Cliffhanger I know, so please review and tell me what you think. I really would like 5 reviews for this chapter. Until next time…later days! **


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Wow! I am so incredibly honored by all of you who reviewed and those that mentioned this story in their videos/artwork. Dsimpleton and kbsrep you guys are like **_**wow. **_**Thank you to all of the other artists who were gracious enough to mention this story. I will continue to give shout outs with each chapter so don't worry. If you've done any jim ariel art lemme know! Oh so sorry that this chapter is short and late but college is straight up ridiculous so pls enjoy and review.**

_**Time's up**_

"What in the seven seas were you two thinking?" King Triton bellowed. It was a tense scene in the throne room at present. King Triton had not been pleased in the least bit when he found out Finn and Jim had been brought before him on accounts of battery and endangering a public place. And so it was a very uncomfortable in the throne room as he continued to scold them.

King Triton sat on his throne, the perfect picture of irritation what with his tail swishing slightly back and forth. Sebastian hovered in the water beside his face his claws crossed over his tiny chest while Jim and Finn were bowing before him their heads bent in shame.

"Definitely not 'tinking" Sebastian wore an equally disapproving scowl.

"Almost getting arrested for battery and disturbing the peace? I cannot believe this!" Scorching stormy blue eyes focused on Jim's submissive form.

"Young man, I do not care if my daughter has given you her favor or not. I will not tolerate such insolent behavior." That was Jim's last straw. While Finn's head was bowed in respect, Jim's down turned face had been concealing his anger, the way blues hardened and how his jaw clenched. The only visible sign of his raging emotion was how his hands were balled into tight fists.

This was ridiculous. Why should he be put on trial for acting and protecting, as his instincts were screaming at him to do? Even in the present moment, he still thought that his actions were justifiable and no sea king or anyone else would convince him otherwise. He would always protect Ariel, no matter the consequences. So when King Triton had declared the last outrageous statement, Jim's boiling anger spewed forth. His body shot up defiantly, his voice an angry shout.

"And what? I'm just supposed to sit back and let _my mate_ get raped!" Triton's eyes flew open in shock more than anything else.

"Hawkins!" Finn shouted looking at Jim like "what the heck do you think you're doing?" But Jim wasn't intimidated in the least.

"What! Didn't you say that Ariel was like a sister to you? How can you expect me to sit back and watch her get manhandled like that? She'll probably have bruises from that…that thing!"

"Young man, what did you just say?" King Triton was suddenly very calm and it threw everyone. In fact, Sebastian was already visibly cringing while Finn rubbed his temples to alleviate the headache that was coming on. Jim found his resolve to be recklessly brave against the sea king quickly dissipating.

"I said that she was probably going to have bruises…"

"No, before that. Did you say that my daughter Ariel was your mate?" Jim felt like ice water was suddenly poured and replaced the blood in his veins. His eyes widened. _What do I tell him?_ His mind had gone blank except for the continuous mantra of, _oh crap, oh crap, oh crap!_

"It's true your highness. He is Ariel's mate. I tested him myself." Jim looked up in surprise at the elder boy. He had never anticipated Finn sticking up for him like this. Finn looked strong and confident under the king's careful scrutiny. This caused Jim to look away. He didn't want to see the disappointment reflected in her father's eyes.

"And everything he said about tonight is true?"

"Yes, sir." There was a long pause and Jim prepared himself for a lecture of how he couldn't possibly be supposed to be with Ariel because…

"Did you give him a good right hook?" Jim looked up in surprise clearly perplexed at the question. Sebastian appeared to be just as confused while King Triton and Finn were smirking.

"Yeah, Hawkins is quite the slugger. He took the creep out in one punch, and the guy was easily twice his size." A slow smirk spread on Jim's lips as King Triton grinned. Finn swam over and gave Jim a slap on the back before ruffling his hair and Jim tried squirming away.

"Hey! Cut it out Finn!" Jim protested as he laughed.

"Yeah, Sparky's got a good one in Hawkins here." Now even king Triton laughed.

"Alright, Alright. Finn I trust you know where to take him in the treasury." Finn bowed slightly calming down a bit to show his respect.

"Yes, your majesty." Jim was smiling happy to be accepted.

"Oh and Jim?"

"Yes, your majesty?" King Triton's expression was kind but now his tone was serious.

"I know those instincts are near impossible to ignore, but I don't want to hear about any more incidents." Jim flushed in embarrassment.

"Yes, your majesty."

"Good. Oh and by the way Jim…welcome to the family." Jim paused smiling softly as warmth filled him. He was _accepted._ He hadn't been rejected like he thought.

"Thank you, Sir." he replied sincerely. Finn rolled his eyes.

"Alright slugger, let's go." Finn called and with a flick of his tail, Jim was quick to join him.

Sebastian had yet to recover from his heart attack related to shock…

~!#$%^&*()(*&^%$#!~!#$%$%^^&*()(*&^%$%$#!~

A long sigh escaped the youngest daughter of Triton as she sat in her father's private garden. It used to be the place where her mother and father spent all of their time. Now the garden with the statue of her parents served as a safe-haven from all the noise.

She couldn't take listening to her sisters overanalyze, comfort or speculate any more about the night's events. She needed time to be alone with her thoughts and emotions.

A frown marred her features as her reflection began. She abhorred violence and never supported it as a solution. _However_…one of the most frightening moments of her life had been that evening when that creepy offender had assaulted her like that. She had never felt so small and helpless as she did in that moment. It was a nightmare made reality and real terror had filled her entire being. Unconsciously, she fingered the forming bruise on her wrist.

So when, from out of nowhere, Jim appeared like her own personal knight throwing him off her, she was surprised ,yes, but she wasn't at all opposed. She had watched in morbid fascination as Jim's fist flew into the assailant's face.

He was her knight: fierce and fearless, and so she was grateful. She was also proud of her boyfriend. He was strong and a fighter, and proved in that situation that he was a worthy protector. Maybe that was why she wanted to scream out in protest when Jim had been "escorted away" by the police. She hadn't seen Jim since; her father's guards adamantly refused to give her access to the throne room.

_Oh Jim, I hope you're okay…_She really wouldn't know what to do if he wasn't. _Oh…this is all my fault. If I had just stayed with Jim then none of this would have happened. _

Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Her whole body twisted around to see Jim floating there, a shy smile on his face.

"Hey." Ariel's eyes widened and she threw her arms around him in a tight embrace.

"Oh Jim!" In response, his arms wrapped around her; his hands massaged her back to give her comfort.

"Oh Jim! I was so worried!" She pulled back just enough to lock gazes with him.

"Are you alright? My father didn't yell at you too much did he? Did you explain to him what happened? He can be so stubborn sometimes. And he has a bit of a temper…"_A bit! _Jim thought for a moment before dismissing it.

"He was fine. You silly girl, don't worry about me. The question is, 'Are you okay?" Immediately, he shifted into the ideal image of a concerned boyfriend. He looked her over for anything out of the ordinary and a deep frown formed when he noticed the angry bruises that were forming on her wrist.

"He hurt you." It was a statement saturated in contempt. But it was clear that her attacker wasn't the only one he was loathing at the moment. Ariel shook her head, her eyes imploring him to see how ridiculous he was being. No such luck. Behind stormy blues, the mermaid princess could see the hurt.

"I should've been there…" Ariel scowled. This unnecessary masochism was going to stop _now._ So in an uncharacteristic show of aggression, she roughly broke free of his hold.

"Now _you _listen to _me_. I don't know where you got the silly idea that all of this was somehow your fault, but I don't want to hear another word of it!"

It was very tempting to just let his mouth hang open in shock. His little firecracker proved again that she could be quite the spitfire. And as much as he wanted to be swayed, he couldn't help the sad smile that still adorned his features.

"But it's my job as your…" He wanted to say _mate_ but in order not to scare her, the word, "boyfriend" was on his lips instead. Still, the pause and close contact was enough.

It was easy to see the golden band that encircled his bicep snugly and the sight of it stole the breath from her lips. Just as he was saying the word, boyfriend, she had uttered "mate" in awe, lifting her fingers to gently touch the band. She knew very well what the significance of what that piece of jewelry meant. She was the youngest of seven daughters and so when each new boyfriend turned into a future mate, it was a big deal around the castle. She would never forget the day when she realized that someday Finn would be by law her brother.

Secretly, she always wondered if and when she would meet her future mate, the slight fear of _not_ having one nagging at the back of her mind. And so now, she felt a myriad of emotions when she saw Jim wearing the piece of jewelry that stated that he was her future mate. She was both elated and completely overwhelmed at this information, while another part of her was terrified. _I'm only sixteen…_But most of all, she was overcome by this quiet joy that was spreading throughout her entire being. Her tone was reverent, awestruck, and then she looked at him as though she was seeing him for the very first time.

"You are…_my mate." _

Jim didn't know what to say or do…What did one say to a statement like that, especially when he couldn't read the expression on her face. To be honest, he was afraid. Did she not want to be his mate?

So as her fingertips ghosted up the side of his arm to finally cup the side of his face, he remained silent and tried not to shiver under her ministrations. The most beautiful pink dusted her cheeks and a small smile was born.

"I would have no other."

Jim felt his spirit soar, but instead of grinning like the silly fool that he felt like, he slowly pulled her forward until she was lightly pressed against him. With both hands cradling her face gently, he leaned down and claimed the lips that were ordained to be his. Instead of expected fiery passion, their lips met softly as if to say, _I'm so glad. I've finally found you…I'm happy. _It wasn't that there wasn't any heat lacking as they finally parted. But the main emotion that was shared as they rested their foreheads against each other, gazes locked, was blissful contentment…

The next morning, Jim found himself waking up with a smile on his face. Last night had to be the best night of his life. Ariel actually wanted and was happy to be his mate.

Not to mention the fact that he got to make out with her in the shallows as she was bidding him goodbye. The tension that had been building from that first kiss had finally reached its peak. He had been lost in the haze and couldn't really remember but somehow they had ended up in the shallowest part of the surf. Ariel had looked ravishing underneath him with her fire red hair fanned out beneath her like a halo, and her blue eyes hooded with desire.

They must have made quite the picture, two merpeople locked in an embrace their scales and fins glittering in the moonlight while tiny waves pooled about them. It was easy to get carried away with Ariel. It wasn't until, on instinct his tail started to wrap around hers that she blushed and looked away giving a gentle push on his chest. Message received. It was going too far.

Being the gentleman he was, he immediately acquiesced to her request. He wouldn't lie; it put a real strain on his control to stop like that. He was male after all. But after resting his face against her neck and taking a few deep breaths, he was able to compose himself. She looked completely adorable looking all concerned like that. To quell her fears, he leaned down and placed a quick kiss on her nose.

It made him feel good to know that she was concerned about his welfare in this particular situation. He had been anxious that she would judge him to be some ever hormonal, lust driven male. And while she did bring out that side of him, he was confident that she understood that he wasn't solely attached to her for physical purposes. Ariel was turning out to have an increasing amount of loveable qualities.

Jim paused as he was getting dressed. _Loveable?_ The word loveable would imply that he loved Ariel. The realization was staggering. _Do I love Ariel? _Did he? Surely, he couldn't possibly, not when he had known her less than a week. Still, a small voice whispered that quantities of time do not determine the presence or validity of love. Regardless of whether he did love her, he certainly wasn't ready to tell her. If and when he was ready, he would tell.

And that would be that, he decided as he latched the final strap on his boots. For now, he had a shopping date with Giselle…Jim groaned. He knew for a fact that at least he really liked Ariel, because otherwise he would keep a 100 meter distance away from that over-energetic singing prince obsessing flower shop owner. He knew he shouldn't judge her like that, especially when she was being so generous as to help him out like this but…_yeah…_

As he made his way through the castle he tried to mentally motivate himself and not see this as some type of torture. He was at the castle gates when he heard his name being called. A smirk was born when he saw this it was Eric. There was only one reason why the elder teen was coming out to see him in such a rush, and that reason's name was Giselle.

"Jim! Jim there you are! I'd thought you'd already left." Jim remained silent letting his smug smirk to tell him to elaborate. Eric realized this and struggled for words as pink tinted his cheeks.

"So, uh…you're going to be spending a lot of time with Giselle today." Jim's brow quirked as the smirk widened fractionally.

"Yeah, what of it?" Eric was idly kicking up dust with his boot.

"Well uh…could you uh…tell me if she says anything about me?" Jim had to fight to keep his composure and not snort out his laughter.

"Alright, man, I will." A look of embarrassed, relief was evident.

"Thank you." Jim rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"No prob." With a parting nod, Jim mounted his horse, his shoulders slumping in defeat once he was out of Eric's line of vision.

Four hours and every female clothing shop in Eric's entire kingdom…

Dark circles under eyes, frayed hair; a stance of a wounded soldier and this was Jim's appearance when he returned back to the castle. He was finally able to part company with Giselle. He had survived. Correction: Giselle had survived, because really, if she had dragged him into _just one more_ boutique, he would have been forced to kill her. A man can only endure so much.

But…in the end, he was victorious. Strapped onto the back of his trusty steed was a package. It had only taken Giselle to look at _every dress_ in the entire kingdom before he finally put his foot down and made a decision. Every dress was, "lovely," or "wonderful." With the exception of learning the sizes, the girl was really no help at all. The icing on the cake was that every fifteen minutes or if she found a particularly favorable dress, she would burst out into song. There was also the creepy fact that small animals seemed to follow her wherever she went. It was a bit unsettling.

But…he succeeded and had obtained a suitable dress with words of "see you tonight," to Giselle. His weary legs carried him and his package through the castle and up to his room. Thank goodness Eric was too paranoid about the upcoming night to see that he had returned. He really couldn't handle playing another round of, "let's ask a million questions about Giselle."

He gave a deep sigh of relief when he finally reached his bedroom. Once the door was locked, he let the package drop as he collapsed on the bed without giving any regard to Delbert.

"Doc, don't let me _ever_ go shopping again." Jim was expecting some sort of agreement surely one of Delbert's ridiculously drawn out stories. When no response was given and a heavy silence ensued, the young space surfer cracked an eye opening in confusion.

His old friend was in his true form, but his countenance was dark and forlorn. Jim sat up on his bed. Delbert's expression was a real call for concern. Over anxiety was normal, paranoid was normal, hysterics even were normal, but this…this seriousness this look of despair…What had happened in his absence? Jim tried humor to make light of the situation.

"What is it Delbert? Tell me you're not mad about Ariel coming to dinner, tonight? I'm sure Ariel would love to come and meet…"

"The crew contacted me today." Jim felt his words and heart drop in an instant. In the abscess a dull rising panic was put in its place.

"An intergalactic navy ship is on its way here to pick us up." Even Delbert knew that any words related to "rescue" would be severely inappropriate. Jim's heart felt like it had stopped and fallen out of his chest leaving an empty hollow in its wake.

"And how…I mean…when are they…"

"Tonight." Jim's eyes flew open wide.

"Tonight?!" Jim practically yelled. Delbert remained calm, nodding solemnly."

"Yes, tonight at midnight." Suddenly, it was getting very hard to breathe. The teen struggled to speak.

"But what…I…Ariel." Jim's head dropped into his hands. He felt the urge to throw up. Delbert felt his own heart break when he saw the devastation on Jim's face. Delbert had no idea what to say. What did one say in a situation such as this? But…

"Jim I…I don't understand. You knew this was coming…You knew we wouldn't be staying here forever. I mean, I know you're a little down, but it's not like you fell _in love_ with this girl, right?" When Jim lifted his head to reveal eyes full of anguish, Delbert's hand slowly rose to cover his mouth. _Good gracious, the boy __**has**__ fallen in love._

"Jim, I'm so sorry. What…are you going to tell her?" The heartbroken teen didn't answer and laid back burying his face into his pillow. In that moment, he and Delbert were emotionally a million miles apart.

Hours past in silence, and Delbert watched helplessly as Jim exited the room with a spare dress. It was a single layer and was only meant to act as a covering until she reached the castle. His footsteps were heavy. He could swear his boots were filled with lead.

It wasn't supposed to happen like this. He was supposed to get more _time. _He was _supposed _to be able to invent something that would allow him and Ariel to be together. He had wanted this fairytale to keep on playing out. Their story was _not_ supposed to end like this: premature and tragic.

But the bigger question, he thought as he finally came to stand on the beach was, _how am I going to tell Ariel? How do I tell her that it's over? How do I justify breaking both of our hearts? _

Twilight outlined the horizon and Jim wished fervently that time could stop for the sole fact that he wouldn't have to hurt Ariel. The wind whipped though his clothes and hair mercilessly. No one would notice, surely not Ariel as she swam closer to shore, the pair of crystalline tears that were swept away by the breeze or the way his hand rested on his bicep where a golden arm band lay hidden underneath his shirt. The unsuspecting mermaid princess had no idea of what lay in store for her.

"I'm sorry Ariel…for what I'm about to do…"

_**Oh dang, I guess the climax of this story right? To be honest I'd say there are like five more chapters until this fic is complete. **_**Oh by the way, if you can draw I would love to see more Jim Ariel artwork. Consider this my humble request. Any scenes from this fic are fair game and I would absolutely **_**love to see them!!!!**_** Funny pics and romantics pics are my absolute fav. Absolute kudos shoutouts whatever, so let me know…kay? **

**Please review, all of your comments have been amazing! Later days….**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: So I'm not dead! Yeah! As always I want to show my immense gratitude to all those who are reading this story and have reviewed. Your support means soooo much to me. It's largely the main reason I have such a drive to finish this story! So enjoy! P.s. don't throw too many sharp objects in this direction. **

_**Saying Goodbye**_

__Excitement and adrenaline ran through the youngest daughter of Triton like a current of electricity. Maybe she was channeling the energy of the potential lightning in the forming overcast clouds above. Her dream of finally becoming human would be realized tonight. And the best part was, was that she would spend that time with Jim.

Her emotions practically buzzed as she swam at top speed toward the shore. The cool water felt so refreshing against her skin, but now she was longing for the feel of the air. Giving in to her desire, she broke the surface throwing her head back sending tiny liquid diamonds everywhere. She had no idea the vision she made, what with her silhouette against the setting sun.

Her eyes were focused on the beach, more specifically the boy who stood waiting for her on the beach. Her heart soared at the sight of her beloved and her excitement skyrocketed at the clothing he held in his arms. She would finally get to wear that _dress._ Giddy, she swam into the shallows where she moved into a seated position.

"Jim!" she exclaimed waving at him. Said boy didn't respond, his face emotionless and cold thoroughly confusing the little mermaid. _What's with him?_

"Jim?" she asked as he walked to the water line.

"Are you alright?" his features hardened and a strange emotion flashed across his face.

"I'm fine." However, his harsh tone was a clear indicator that he was in fact not "fine" at all. Being the understanding girlfriend that she was, she didn't say a word, choosing instead to give him one fleeting worried glance before turning it to her lap. _If something's bothering him, he'll tell me…right? _

Her perplexed anxiety was only amplified when he chose not to elaborate. There was a long pause of silence between them and Ariel felt very much that the distance separating them wasn't mere feet. It was like the first time they met and he had just found out she was a mermaid.

"So uh…then do you still really want to do this?" Jim asked expectantly. Ariel was flabbergasted by how rude he was being. Her wide eyes were filled with ill concealed hurt. _Why are you being like this Jim?_

What was this new side of him, because to be honest, she didn't like it at _all._

"Well…yes an…"

"Then I think you should move yourself out of the water." Jim interrupted. "It'll be…uh easier this way." A tiny indignant part of her wanted to reply with, _No I don't want to _or _How about I come back when you're acting a little nicer._ Still, she held in her fiery spirit and began to crawl or more or less drag herself up on the beach. Instead of carrying her like he promised he would, he just watched as if she was some pathetic animal who was dragging its lame hind leg. She had no more than beached herself when she saw something blue shoved right in front of her face. _Oh…Jim's holding out the dress. _

"You remember how I told you how to put it on, right?"

Ariel's breathing shuddered. This wasn't at all how she pictured turning into a human would be like. She had imagined Jim gently helping her into the dress, his hands teasing in innocent and not so innocent manners, as he put it on. He was supposed to be whispering words of encouragement or how beautiful she was going to look when she was human. Was it so long ago, the memory of her and Jim happy together?

"I remember," she said softly not realizing that she was also answering Jim's question. A tear slipped down her cheek and she hastily took the dress so as to hide the sign of her sorrow from him. She slid the dress over her head and despite the fact that her heart felt like it was bleeding; a small part of her was excited.

With the exception of having her tail peeking out, she looked human. Apparently, Jim thought so too, as a strange look came over his face. Ariel couldn't read the facial expression. _Is that longing?_ But just as hope was born, his features darkened by some thought Ariel knew she wasn't privileged to.

"Here. You're going to need this." His hand was extended to her. In his palm laid the unassuming yet powerful piece of jewelry that brought them together. She hesitantly took the ring from him and cursed herself for getting shivers as her skin brushed his. His hand quickly recoiled from her and she was presented with his back once more sending her heart plummeting.

"Oh, just so you know when you put the ring on…" A startled cry interrupted his sentence and he knew he was too late. Ariel had donned the ring and was undergoing the change.

It was heartbreaking to have to turn his back and pretend not to care what she was going through, pretend not to care that her whimpers didn't affect him, or care that she was terrified. He couldn't see that her eyes were squinted shut and her fists and jaw were clenched.

It was killing him to be so cold to her. How could she believe that he really didn't want to be with her anymore? He had been anticipating this night as much as she had been. He had played the scenario over a thousand times in his head, how he would treat her like the princess that she was or show her off to Eric like she was _his_ greatest treasure. But no, in order for her to move on, he would have to make her despise him, hate _him,_ so that she wouldn't want _him_ anymore. _Your happiness doesn't lie with me Ariel…I'm sorry. _

And then his morose thoughts were ended by a long tired feminine sigh. She had done it. She had made it through the change. He was hesitant to turn around. He already knew that her human form would be just as beautiful as her original mermaid one. It would be next to impossible to not show his awe.

Ariel would see right through his façade. Wouldn't she? In fact, he was distressed by the fact that his mermaid princess was buying into this trick. How could she believe that he would just stop caring about her, that he could just stop lo…

"It worked. I'm…I'm human." Jim took a deep breath and turned He was right. She was beautiful. Smooth, long, creamy legs were showcased by the dress she wore. Jim swallowed…hard. As a merman, Jim found her tail to be sexy and as a human…those legs…_wow._

"Um…so…um…I…" Jim mentally cursed himself. He was acting no better than he had when he first met her. Ariel's smirk let him know that he was caught. _Crap! Think of something…Forgive me…_It took all of his effort but he hardened his features into a stony expression.

"Well, come on, we haven't got all day." Ariel's hopes plummeted. For a second, she had thought that she had gotten the old Jim back, what with the way he had looked at her with passion's fire in his eyes. But she must have been mistaken. His icy exterior had returned full force. She looked up to see a hand held inches from her face. Jim was facing away from her, looking for the entire world like he wished he could be anywhere in the world except there with her right then. Fierce anger swelled within her and she swatted his hand away.

"No!"

"What? What do you mean, 'no'?" Ariel huffed and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Exactly what I said…no. I am not moving one inch with you, because there's no way _you _can be _my _Jim." Jim laughed bitterly and his gaze narrowed.

"_Your_ Jim? And pray tell, _Ariel, _who are you to know how _I _am. We know each other for what…like a _week_ and you presume that you _know _me? Well, did you _know _that I'm not even from this _world? _That I've seen more things and people than you can possibly imagine? That the reason I'm even on this world is because my ship crashed? With that ring, I can change into any life form. You don't even know half the things I've been through, how many times I've almost _died. _Do you _really _think you have the right to say you _know _who I am?"

Ariel's gaze was heartbroken as she stared at the last rays of sunlight, and as her gaze turned and locked with his, he could see that her ocean blue eyes were glossy with unshed tears.

"But I do know you…I'm your mate." Jim's heart clenched and suddenly Eric's words from the past were a little too ironic.

_~ It wouldn't work…_

_We're from two different worlds~_

~_Sometimes wanting to be with someone just isn't enough~_

Jim scoffed.

"Your mate. What? Says who, an undiscovered kingdom of merpeople, please." Ariel shook her head slowly, the tears spilling creating tiny rivers.

"The truth is still the truth no matter what _world_ you come from. I'm sorry. If I had known you didn't want to be with me, then I never would have come tonight."

"You have no idea what I want." Jim muttered under his breath but Ariel caught it and her ire was sparked once more.

"You're right. I don't. So why don't you just _tell me _what_ you _want?" The walls around Jim's heart were crumbling and he was breathing harder now with the effort to keep the truth from her.

"Ariel, I don't know anymore. I don't know what's best anymore." He confessed softly. Ariel shook her head still angry.

"Jim. I didn't ask you what you think is best for me or you. I asked you what _you_ want."

_Snap_

The wall of lies came crumbling down in a second. His facial features were deceptively calm but Ariel could see the wild blue fire that had ignited in his eyes.

"What I _want." _He gave another short bitter laugh.

"Ariel, do you really think I _want_ to be arguing with you like this? Do you think this is what I want?" The ice melted from his features.

"Do you think I _like _treating you like this? Do you think I want to act like I don't care about you anymore? You're right. This isn't who I am." He knelt before her and the mermaid princess was alarmed by how vulnerable and scared he looked. She searched his eyes frantically like they held the answers in them. She became even more nervous when he grasped her hands and she realized he was trembling. Now she wasn't so sure she wanted the answers.

"Ariel…I _want _to be _with you. _I _want_ to be you mate. It would make me the happiest man in the world." There was a long drawn out pause and Jim's face fell, his mouth went dry and his throat constricted. It was like even his own body didn't want him to say the words. He managed to swallow and tried again cursing himself for shattering the innocence in her doe like eyes.

"But…I can't." Sure enough her eyes widened in horror.

"I'm not from this world. You know that. I'm sort of…a traveler. My ship crashed here that night in the storm. But people from my world are coming to take me and my friend Delbert back."

Ariel couldn't restrain herself.

"I don't understand. Why can't you stay here?"

"Where I come from, if you want to be a _traveler _then…no one from any of the worlds can know about you. If they knew about me and you, they would erase your memories and send me to a life of imprisonment on a wasteland world called Trog."

"What! No! Isn't there anything we can do? I mean, we can think of something right? We have time." Ariel reasoned desperately clinging to strands of hope and running her fingers through thick chocolate locks.

When he looked away from her, Ariel felt her heart die a bit.

"How much time do we have?"

"Tonight at midnight," he whispered. Ariel nodded numbly. Hysterics would get her no where. It broke her heart to see him like this, but she understood now. He was pushing her away in order to maker her hate him…to make the separation easier. _Oh…Jim…You were trying to be so strong and endure._

"Are you sure there's no way that you can escape from them? I could talk to my father and…"

"And what…tell him that I'm human? Ariel we both know how your father feels about humans. Besides, what kind of life would that be for us? I'm not a merman. Even with the ring's power, I'd only be able to spend hours under the sea. What kind of life is that? Ariel, you deserve better than that." Ariel shook her head.

"Stop making decisions about what you think is best for me. I _want _to be with you. But…you're right. I hate it but…I guess the only thing we can do is treasure the time we have left." Tears fell in pathways down her cheeks._ I can be strong too. _

Her eyes fell closed from the effort and she almost cried out when she felt Jim's rough fingertips on her cheeks, gently wiping away her tears. _This_ was _her_ Jim. This was her mate…or at least he was going to be. And then she was being lifted up into his arms. A strangled laugh escaped through the waterworks.

"I thought one of the major parts of being human was learning how to walk. How can I do that if you won't let me out of your arms?" Jim didn't smile.

"I don't want to let you go." His serious tone alerted her to his double meaning. Her throat muscles clenched.

"By the way, I've been meaning to tell you how much I like these." Jim said giving her legs a long heated appreciative glance. Ariel couldn't help the blush that spread across her cheeks. Inwardly, she _wanted_ to curse herself. _I'm so stupid. We're breaking up and here I am turning red like a guppy. _But as Jim trudged up the beach, Ariel forced the pain back and she nuzzled her head in the crook of his neck.

_~I'll keep you for as long as I can…~_

The last rays of sunlight had departed and lit candles gave the room a warm romantic glow. Leaning against a pillar, Eric was the perfect picture of anxiety while Jim was gazing out at the night sky. Silence had prevailed until Eric finally conceded.

"Are you nervous?" His tone was like he was conspiring with Jim about if the younger had murdered someone. Jim didn't even look away.

"A little. But then, being around Ariel always makes me that way." Jim confessed. Eric nodded.

"You really care about her don't you?" The prince was confused by the broken smile that graced Jim's lips. In fact, he was about to ask him about it when the young space sailor interrupted.

"Eric, I want to thank you for all that you've done for me and Delbert. He can be a little well…you know and I…thank you." Eric chuckled.

"Jim, don't worry about it. I should be thanking you for all the good I know you'll bring to this kingdom. The prince's brows furrowed when he saw guilt cloud Jim's blue eyes.

"Jim what's…" The question died on his lips when the guilt vanished and was replaced with an awed intensity. _What is he…_Eric looked over his shoulder and his jaw slowly dropped open. He knew why Jim was staring so openly.

Ariel and Giselle were standing in the doorway. Each was visions of beauty to their respective male. Giselle was dressed in a robin egg blue dress, (you know the one from the movie) that accentuated her honey hued locks beautifully. (remember this is just a dinner!) Eric didn't know how but somehow little white daisies were strewn about her hair. A light blush and a nervous smile graced her features, her hands clasped together tightly in front of her.

On her left Ariel was a model of serenity. The gown he had picked for her stilled his breath. A dark magenta rose colored gown (Giselle's original dress when she lived in a tree or whatever, perfect picture is at deviant ) hugged every curve, the seemingly almost fluid weightless material flowing at her feet. She chose to leave her hair down, no jewelry or makeup adorning her.

_~She didn't need it~_

While Eric and Giselle stared at each other with excited anticipation at the prospect of this new blooming romance, Ariel and Jim's locked gazes shared an intensity that spoke volumes. The two couples made quite the picture and Carlotta and Grim exchanged grins in the hallway.

"Oh and aren't you two young ladies just a vision!" Grim exclaimed effectively breaking the trance that had encompassed the room. He swept into the ballroom ushering the beauties to the twelve foot cheery wood table, sitting one maiden on one side of the table and then the other in the paralleling chair.

It took all of five seconds for the younger men to a) raise an eyebrow in disbelief that Grim had stolen their girls right from under their noses, b) look at each other and finally c) walk swiftly over to seat themselves next to their respective girl. There was an awkward moment of silence before with a nudge from Grim, Eric cleared his throat.

"So uh, it's really great that you ladies were able to make it tonight." Ariel smiled brightly and inclined her head demurely. Giselle, on the other hand, couldn't contain herself.

"Oh yes, I'm most grateful to be here. Your home is very warm." Grim quirked a brow at the odd expression. _Home? _Didn't the girl realize that this was a palace? But Eric's thoughts centered on the pleasant realization that Giselle genuinely did not care that he was a prince. She was one of the few individuals who wouldn't be corrupted by the power he possessed.

"Thank you," he replied softly, though she wouldn't realize its multiple meanings. Jim grinned. He knew those two would hit it off. Giselle started chatting amiably with Eric like she had known him her entire life, asking normal questions like, "what did you do today?" and what hobbies he had. Ariel smiled and whispered in Jim's ear.

"They really like each other, don't they." Jim nodded taking one of her hands in his and squeezing it.

"Eh hem," a strong French masculine accent alerted the group of young people to a new presence. It was Louis, looking smug, obviously very proud of the food creation that remained hidden under the lid.

"My liege…" Louis began as he placed two covered trays in front of Eric and Giselle, while an attendant presented Jim and Ariel with theirs.

"I must say that tonight's cuisine will be a personal masterpiece." A familiar scent made Jim's eyes widen a fraction and quickly he peeked under the lid. _Not good! _Louis continued on preparing for his grandiose reveal.

"Yes, tonight we will be having fresh fillet of fl…"

"Ariel, would you care to dance?" Everyone stared shocked at the bizarre comment.

"But Jim…aren't we going to _eat_ now?" Ariel whispered giving the covered dish a pointed look. Jim grabbed her hand and helped her to her feet.

"Trust me; it's nothing you'll like." _There's no way I would want to chance you maybe recognizing one of Flounder's distant relatives…_

"But Jim, I don't know how to dance," she whispered as he led her to the dance floor, where musicians were scrambling to assemble. He briefly thought of how it hadn't stopped her from forcing him to dance when they were in that club, but from the terrified look on her face, he thought better of it.

Meanwhile, Giselle and Eric looked at each other awkwardly before rising themselves leaving a whimpering and very much flabbergasted Louis. _So much for dinner…_

Gently, Jim placed her arm about him in the proper position for a waltz. He gave her his infamous crooked smile.

"Don't worry…I've got you…so just…follow me…" Ariel gave a smile but her gaze was saturated in sorrow. _That's the problem Jim...You're going somewhere I __**can't**__ follow._ However, her mask of false cheer gave none of her true emotions away. What good was the joy of gaining something fantastic like legs when simultaneously you were losing something of infinitely more worth?

Jim gave a nod to the miniature orchestra and a soft melody began to play.

_You're in my arms_

_And all the world is calm_

_The music playing on for only two_

_So close together_

_And when I'm with you_

_So close to feeling alive_

The steps were slow at first and the music enchanting, but Ariel found herself lost in the blue clarity of Jim's eyes as they glided, the words of the song echoing against her heart.

_A life goes by_

_Romantic dreams must die_

_So I bid mine goodbye and never knew _

_So close was waiting, waiting here with you_

_And now forever I know_

_All that I want is to hold you_

_So close_

Eric and Giselle were oblivious to the world, twirling about effortlessly. As the song picked up tempo, Ariel tried to dam up the building feelings of despair by daring herself to twirl about in Jim's arms at the proper time.

_So close to reaching that famous happy ending_

_Almost pretending this one's not pretend_

_And now you're beside me and look how far we've come_

_So far, we are, so close_

_If this is going to be the only time I get to dance with Jim, then I'd better make it good, right?" _Her eyes glistened with barely suppressed tears and she bit her trembling lower lip, her throat constricting. _Be strong. Don't cry. Don't cry. You knew this was too good to be true. So don't cry…_She repeated like a mantra in her mind. _Jim was right. You have to forget. Forget the way you feel safe and right in his arms. Forget all the memories, forget that…that you love him. _

And then the bridge played as the music slowed.

_How could I face the faceless days _

_If I should lose you now?_

_We're so close_

_To reaching that famous happy ending_

_Almost believing that this one's not pretend_

_Let's go on dreaming for we know we are_

_So close_

_So close _

_And still so far_

She couldn't take it anymore…couldn't fake her indifference. Instead of dancing, she embraced tightly unable to say a word as tears streamed down her face and the song ended.

The poor sailor felt numb and tried not to tremble as he held her. And then, after a moment, she pushed out of his embrace. Her head was shaking back and forth, the tear stains glistening on her cheeks.

"I'm sorry, I…I…just can't do this…" she exclaimed backing away slowly at first and then with surprising grace, she darted out of the room. Jim gave a desperate fleeting glance at the remaining dumbfounded couple, before running after her. He found her in the outside garden that overlooked the beach. Her lack of experience on legs must have caught up to her, for he found her sprawled out lying prone on the grass.

"Ariel!" He rushed to her side, helping her into a sitting position, kneeling before her. It broke his heart to see her tears still cascading down her cheeks.

"Ariel, why did you…" She met his eyes with a broken look that clearly expressed _please don't act so naïve. This is already too much. _She looked up to him desperately.

"Please don't leave me. I love you." There. She said it. At this point she didn't _want_ to be strong anymore. She was done playing games. There was nothing left to lose so let the cards fall where they may. She saw Jim's eyes widen considerably. But she was too desperate to be embarrassed or ashamed. She watched as the acceptance formed behind his deep blue eyes before they fell closed.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry Ariel." _Eric was the one who was right after all…Sometimes, wanting to be with someone just isn't enough…_His desolate expression expressed the emotion he had yet to confess.

"I don't want to go I…"

"Then don't!" Ariel interrupted. "At least for right now, hold me please."

"Okay," he whispered weakly. With gentle care, he lifted them both to their feet encasing the petite princess in the cage of his arms. Neither said a word for a long time, and then she turned in his arms, slightly swaying back and forth initiating a slow dance to a silent tune. Jim followed her movements resting his chin above her head. (cue Stay with Me by Danity Kane background music). Eventually, he twisted her in his arms longing to meet her gaze. With practiced ease, he took her hands away from his waist and placed them around his neck. He preferred slow dancing the Atlantican way. And with one of his thumbs he brushed away a remaining tear.

"Ariel, this I promise you. I _will_ find a way back to you, a way to be with you. Please wait for me." Ariel smiled sniffling.

"Until forever." Cupping her cheeks, he sealed his vow with a kiss, both pouring their fervor in to show their sincerity. Pulling back, his lips brushed the shell of her ear.

"Ariel…I love you." The glimpse of true happiness in her expression compelled Jim to lean down and steal another kiss. He would have succeeded if it weren't for the sudden crash of something screaming and falling from the balcony into the bushes.

Immediately, Jim was at the ready, pushing Ariel behind him in a clearly protective manner.

"Who's there!" Jim called out, a cold scowl masking his previous affection. There was a loud rustling in the bushes before Delbert crawled out of the bushesgroaning and easily recognizable in his true form.

"Delbert?" Jim asked relaxing while Ariel stared on in wonder. _He was telling the truth. He is from another world. _

"Do you see any other astrophysicists here?" Of course it's me." Jim rolled his eyes at Delbert's poor stab at sarcasm before walking over to his fallen friend.

"Delbert, what are you doing here? What if someone sees you?" Jim asked helping Delbert over to a more secluded part of the garden.

"Sorry Jim, but there's been a change in plans," Delbert said finally laying eyes on Ariel. _So this is the woman who's stolen Jim's heart._

"Change in plans?" Jim questioned bringing the focus of attention back onto him. Ariel's powerless expression made Delbert regret the words he was about to say. Taking a deep steadying breath, Delbert forced his gaze on to Jim and away from Ariel.

"The intergalactic naval ship is here. They're picking up the rest of the crew as we speak." A haze seemed to cloud over his eyes and Ariel watched the temporary warmth that had returned vanish.

"How long?" Ariel never thought a numerical value could be so important to her.

"Minutes, we have ten at the most." Resolve settled in Jim.

"Then we gotta go, now." Ariel remained silent and under the cover of night, the trio quietly left the garden making their way down the stone steps and finally onto the beach, the night air whipping through Ariel's gown and her fiery tresses making her look like some apparition rather than a broken hearted princess.

She savored the feeling of sand as it crunched beneath her slippers or how the breeze felt refreshing against her skin like a caress. She could only think of how with each passing step it led her ever more closer to returning to the sea and losing Jim for what could potentially be forever. She clutched his hand tightly and the squeeze he returned was almost painful. The trio was silent as they walked in silence until coming to a halt a few feet away from the surf.

_And all at once you have to say goodbye…_Delbert thought watching the two embrace. At least that's how it should've been. The winds picked up with unnatural force and all three looked up to see a massive space ship outshining even the magnificence of the R.L.S. Legacy.

"Jim!" Delbert called out in warning. No more words were needed to convey that the couple's parting of ways needed to happen immediately. Ariel began to panic.

"Jim." Her crystalline blue eyes begged him to spout some ludicrous alternate plan, but Jim could only shake his head. Ariel nodded in defeat and stepped out of his embrace inching back into the waves.

"I won't let you be in danger because of me." She knelt under his incredulous gaze slowly sliding the ring off her finger.

"Be safe and please don't ever forget me." Her reverse transformation was almost instantaneous, and now the dress she still adorned looked misplaced on her ethereal form. A tear slid over her cheek and she forced herself to turn to prepare to dive back into the cold waters of her home, seeing the ship land and other strange looking creatures emerge and step out onto the beach.

Jim gave them one hard glance before dashing into the surf and surprising the officers and Delbert by claiming Ariel's lips in a fierce kiss, crushing her to him. _Screw the consequences, I love her. _As they pulled away Jim was panting with how fast his heart was pounding.

"I love you. Don't ever forget that." The desperation in his voice scared Ariel.

"What is going to happen to you, Jim?" she whispered. Her statement must have triggered something because the frigidness had returned as he rose stiffly.

"Go," he ordered softly as he turned. Ariel swallowed hard trying to stain these last moments of Jim into her memory as she plunged into the depths. Meanwhile Jim walked with slow certainty towards the ship that apparently Delbert had already boarded. He was met with two scowling armed naval officers.

"James Hawkins, by violation of the Intergalactic World Separation Act, you are hereby under arrest."

**So I have three questions and tell me in a review if 1) Silver should guest star next chap and 2) should just Finn come to the rescue or all of the boyfriends? Pls review and let me know what you think! Later days~**


End file.
